Inferno 6
by co tsukino
Summary: rated R for swearing, sexual situations, and gang related material. Inu is a gang leader in love with a goody goody named Kagome. In order to win her love, he must pretend to be someone he isnt. Pairings: IK, SM, and others. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. Things Are Heating Up

Inferno Six

---

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi says "I own Inuyasha." Co Tsukino says "I wish I owned Inuyasha."  
  
Hey guys, I just wanted to clear things up B4 I start the chappie  
  
'' : thoughts  
  
"": someone saying something  
  
[]: me saying something  
  
This story is also broken up into a couple POVs [Inu, Kag, Sango, etc.] and also a general POV.

---

One: Things Are Heating Up 

The dusk colored in a florescent orange and red haze marked the end of another day and the start of night. The moon fought to shine across the now star-studded night, while the sun was pushed back into the dark corners of the earth until the clouds of day call it back to its place in the sky. The horizon in all its wonder was half a Monet painting and also a deadly resemblance of a Munch classic. The dark finger lingering over the downtown bridge stood in solace. A Marlboro in his hand, he sighed and exhaled a puff of iridescent smoke. His face was concealed by the darkness of the now night sky but the silhouette of his sleek and slender profile was quite distinguishable. He was a guy who took good care of his shapely form and debonair good looks.  
  
He had lost track of time and had been standing on that bridge for a near two hours now, just staring blanking into the depths of the ocean below. He had always imagined what it would be like if he happened to jump off the bridge. He wondered what lay below him. The ocean concealed secrets and he was eager to unearth just one.  
  
He puffed on his cig again and pressed his hands on the rail of the bridge in contemplation. His long raven hair was striking and hidden within the darkness of the night which matched his deep violet eyes. He bent his body lower and continued to stare at the endless abyss of water. Too far and insignificant, his profile was nowhere to be seen. He grinned and carelessly threw his cigarette into the ocean. He watched it disappear into the darkness of the sea.  
  
Tired, he rubbed his eyes and grew annoyed when he heard his name being called from a distance. He looked at the voice's holder and watched as two figures immerged from the out of the shadows of the massive looming bridge.  
  
"Inuyasha, you freak, what are you doing out here?" the black shadow yelled, still at a distance.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and slid his hands into the pocket of his sleek black pants and reluctantly walked over to the two.  
  
"It's none of your business losers."

---

_Inu:_  
  
It's a Saturday...no shit...its Friday. I don't even know my days anymore. That's kind of what you get when you drop out of school to become a gang leader. I know it sounds insane but I figure who needs school when you could lounge all day long, smoke as many cigs as you want, and order people around like you're the king of the fucking universe. I should be a freshman in college now but I dropped out of the school when I was only sixteen years old. When I was fourteen, I entered the gang and discovered that I was pretty good at not doing anything. We weren't a bad bunch; we did a couple car heists, backstreet racing, and gambling. I didn't go into it thinking I'd get myself into this shit, but once I was in I was in for life. There were times when I wished I was out but I couldn't get out even if I tried.  
  
Then last year, Mason, the gang leader, was shot down and everything went into complete chaos. The whole ordeal was bloody...literally. Without our leader, we were hopeless and fighting without direction. So, I stood up and appointed myself as the leader, the rest of the gang just fell in. No one disagreed and they've been following suit since. Let me tell you, the job has its perks like I said. But sometimes I miss my old life—the life where I wasn't afraid to leave the house. I'm always scared shitless that the gang that killed Mason would come after me too. But it isn't me that I'm worried about, it's my family. I've put them in great danger because I'm such a selfish fuck. Besides, I don't even think I make a good leader. I'm chicken shit half the time and the other half of the time I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. All I want is revenge for Mason. I already have a hunch who murdered him.  
  
God, I wonder what would happen if I just jumped off this bridge right now. I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. It would just take one second and my life would be over. One foul leap and life as I know it will be but a fleeting memory. That would be great.  
  
"Inuyasha, you freak, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Who the hell? Oh, it's them two. Won't they ever leave me alone? I swear they can't do a goddamn thing without me. I practically wipe their own fucking ass for them. But, they are good guys. They've been the only friends I've had since I was fourteen and I never had any friends like them before. They are like family—really fucked up family.  
  
"It's none of your business losers."

---

In the opposite side of town, in an apartment, a girl is sitting at her desk pretending to study. Her efforts at studying are futile and she is left staring blankly at her chemistry books in hopes that it would self- combust. Then she wouldn't have to study and she could go out and party like she thought college was all about. She was dead wrong. She had fooled herself in majoring in a subject she thought she could handle—bio chemistry. What was she going to do with that degree? She could be a doctor, she supposed. But the sight of blood often caused her to vomit. There was always teaching but she never had the patience to handle a room full of students. No, she was stuck in a corner. She needed out.  
  
She looked around the room and wondered what Sango was doing now? They had come to the same college together from high school in hopes it would be nothing but boys, partying, and more boys. But, once they got here, the partying and boys as well went on hold to make time for studying. Her efforts have been good so far—straight A's and the dean's list. However, it seemed as though she was wasting part of her life. Whenever she felt like this, she just needed a good scream in the pillow to smack her back in place. She worked like a monkey on steroids all through high school so she could go to one of the best schools in the country and now she wasn't going to let her need to party [and boys] get in her way to her ultimate goal. She was going to be someone, she convinced herself. She was going to make it and nothing was going to get in her way.  
  
She knew she was acting like a psychopath but since both her parents got laid off, she thought college would be just a dream. She was convinced she would be working at some dead end job by now. But her parents had convinced her otherwise and through the help of financial aids, scholarships, and grants, she was getting a free ride into college. The school had even given her a job, which she used the money to pay for her apartment.  
  
She looked around her room and sighed. It was quite a small room for two people to be sharing but it was home. Her side was covered in self-esteem posters, medals, and swimming trophies. Her life was always a little hectic. If only one word could describe her, it would be--over-achiever. She had decided early that in order to get somewhere in life, she first needed to be the best...in everything she did. So, she did excel in everything—she was valedictorian in elementary and high school, captain of the swim team three years in a row, and won all championships in swimming and tennis. Was there something she wasn't good at? Kagome thought for a moment and grinned...oh right, dating.  
  
_RING! RING! RING!_

_---_

_Kag:  
_  
_Yawn._ Ugg, I'm tired of studying. Why the hell did I decide to become a bio- chem major? I must have been in drugs at the time. Shit, every time I even glance at the book my eyes go cross-eyed. I guess this is what you get for studying for six hours in a row. I know I need a break but every time I decide to have one the five minute break extends to an hour and I don't get anything done. So, I've decided to plant my sorry ass on this chair until I understand what the hell I am studying. Six hours and still everything looks like numbers...and I'm studying genetics...  
  
I chose this major hoping I would have a lot of options but so far I haven't found one I could settle in as a fulltime career. I guess I still have four more years to decide. I just hope I survive these four years because so far I've been depending too much on my Advil.  
  
Sango had gone out tonight to a party. She said she needed a break before her head exploded. She had tried to convince me to go but I held my ground and politely told her I couldn't go tonight because I have a date with my text book. Okay so I yelled at her first and reminded her she had an English test the next day but she refused to listen to reason. So I did the only thing I could do—I let her go with warnings of date rape drugs and clinging guys. She laughed it off and didn't even notice I was serious.  
  
It's nearly two in the morning. I could make this an all-nighter but another look at this genetics book and I'm going to blow a gasket. Okay, put the damn thing away.  
  
_RING! RING! RING!_  
  
I wonder who that...oh him. Should I answer him? Okay, here it goes. Take a deep breathe Kagome and don't be such a wimp.  
  
"Hello?" Shit, I hope I don't sound confused. Great, he isn't answering. Maybe he dialed my number on accident and...  
  
"Kagome? Hey, how are you?" Oh, he sounds so good on the phone...he doesn't look so bad in person either...  
  
"I'm good. You?" Yeah Kagome there you go, you can do this.  
  
"Good good. What are you doing?" Doing? Ha, studying like a geek.  
  
"Oh just getting ready for bed."  
  
"Oh really? Sorry."  
  
"No, no, it's okay."  
  
A pause—I'm feeling sweaty now. I hate pauses. Maybe I should say something intellectual.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something?"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah." Shit! He has a question...okay stay calm.  
  
"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night." Free—hmm let me see...three tests, a quiz, I have to start a paper for professor Kamiku, do the week's grocery, and tutor at my brother's school.  
  
"I'm completely free." Liar.  
  
"Oh that's great! Well do you maybe...want to go get something to eat?"  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!OH YEAH!!! I HAVE A DATE!!!  
  
"Yes, that sounds good." Heartbeat going crazy....  
  
"Good. Well then I can pick you up at your place at six..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Oh wait, do you know how to get here?"  
  
"Oh yeah right..." How cute...  
  
So I told the hunk how to get here and damn I was as red as an apple. I couldn't believe he actually asked me out. I mean I just met him a week ago at some bar down town. Okay so I was forced to go despite the fact I had a test the next day. But Sango wasn't going to let me get out of it and I'm glad she convinced me otherwise because then I wouldn't have met this sweet hottie. Mmmm....he was oh so hot that night. When I accidentally bumped into him I thought he was going to think I was a freak but he just smiled and asked me if I wanted a beer. I told him a coke would be fine and we talked all night. That was a fucking good night....  
  
To tell you the truth, I don't usually go for guys like him. I've been raised on future lawyers and doctors for so long, it feels good to meet a real guy. He's just so different from the kind of guys I'm exposed to and attracted to. 

I hung up the phone in a high. It was then that Sango entered the room, surprisingly still sober.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to you?"  
  
"He called." That was all I needed to say and she knew what I meant instantly.  
  
She flew over her bed and landed next to me.

---

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and smiled. He had been meaning to call her but he didn't have enough courage inside of him. He looked quite strong but he was too soft inside. He was too scared she would reject him and so he put off calling her for a week. He was so surprised when she recognized him on the phone. Maybe she was thinking of him like he was thinking of her. He blushed and flung back on his bed, letting out a giddy laugh. It was too surreal. She looked so sophisticated and intelligent. He couldn't believe it when she started to talk to him.  
  
He put his arms behind his head and just started daydreaming about his date with Kagome. He still couldn't believe it was happening to him. He needed to get over it and get a good night's sleep. After all, he needed to look his best tomorrow.  
  
But he knew he didn't need too much effort to impress her. At a gorgeous six one, he had long raven hair and violet eyes. His muscles were lightly toned against his perfectly tanned skin. He smoothed back his hair and listened as the front door swung open. He sighed and wondered what his little brother was doing at this time at night. Their dad would have his head if he was awake.  
  
He watched him open their bedroom door slightly, letting in the hallway light through the darkened room. Thinking his big brother was asleep, he slid into the room and silently began to undress. He was alarmed to hear Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at his brother in annoyance and threw his shirt at him, "Go back to sleep."

---

Hey people! So, how is the fic so far?? I have an outline of what might happen but I first want to know if this fic is worth continuing. Please give me some input. And also wanted to say this fic is rated R for a massive amount of swearing, some sexual content and gang related activity. Well, see you guys laters...  
  
--co Tsukino 


	2. Love at First Sight

Inferno Six

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Hey guys, sorry if the previous chappie confused you but I was trying to mix in a general POV with a character one...I'll try to be less confusing for now on

---

Two: Love at First Sight  
  
Inuyasha had woken up early that morning in hopes he wouldn't run into his alcoholic father. Inuyasha believed that his existence was unnecessary. The only thing the guy is good for were free beers and a good laugh when he was wasted. His father had a foul mouth and an even dirtier mind. Inuyasha was sure his hands had a mind of their own. The guy cannot say no to his penis. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, he had enough of the bastard. The sight of him made him vomit. Inuyasha found it a wonder to see how much his older brother, Sesshoumaru, stood up for the asshole. It was as if he was blind or in complete self-denial.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't give a rat's ass because he was too busy staying alive. He often wondered what it would have been like if his mother hadn't left them years back. Would it have been better? But he knew it was better this way; she didn't have to deal with his sorry ass anymore. Sometimes he wondered where she was and whether she still loved him.  
  
Near tears, he brushed the thought aside and reluctantly sat up in bed and looked around. He noticed his brother was gone. Like a good boy, he went to school and had a job—the only income the family relied on. Their father sure as hell didn't have a job unless you count being an alcoholic bum as one. If you did, then he was an expert in the field. Inuyasha had tried to get a job several times but nothing seemed to work out.  
  
Job #1: Sales boy at the local supermarket—He got fired for indecent conduct during work hours. Translation: he was caught making out with the boss' daughter in the employee stock room. 'Okay sue me, I'm only human. I have my needs too.'  
  
Job #2: furniture deliverer—this job he actually kept for a whole three months before getting the pink slip. He was caught auctioning off the furniture downtown. He could have pulled it off too if the client who owned the furniture hadn't shown. He heard from a secret source that some guy was selling off furniture for a really good price—little did he know it was his furniture. He would have been put in jail if he hadn't had connections to a gang. 'See another perk!'  
  
Job #3: Bathroom attendant—this job was doomed from the beginning. He was born to boss people around not be bossed around. After being accused of disorderly conduct [he was telling people to fuck off], he was released from his duties with a warning never to venture into janitorial work again.  
  
Inuyasha was restless. He hadn't worked in almost three months and he was anxious to get in some money. Not only was his father not making any dough but his brother's money, working at a video store, couldn't buy them a decent meal. It figures, he thought. They always need to count on him.  
  
He jumped out of bed with a sense of newfound hope and quickly took a shower which revitalized him. In his good slacks, a white button-down shirt and a tie, he was ready to go job hunting. The only problem was he didn't really know where to start. Annoyed, he grabbed the classified and ran out of the house. Seeing as he didn't have a car, he always needed to use the bus, which was a drag at times. Imagine bringing your date out on your hot set of bus wheels. His brother had a decent looking car, which he worked on for three years before it was near perfection. Sesshoumaru never let him borrow it. Inuyasha thought it was a fucked up thing to do but he just shrugged it off. He wasn't that close to his brother anyways. Why the hell would he lend him the love of his life?  
  
The classified in his left hand and a bagel in his right, he began scanning the newspaper but found nothing. He was too under-qualified. He didn't have a degree...shit he didn't even graduate high school. Annoyed and frustrated, he crumpled the newspaper into a small ball and threw it behind him.  
  
"Shit, stop throwing your garbage at people. You could have killed me!" screamed a voice from behind. Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku staring at him in rage.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp Oji. You've been hit with harder things than that," Inuyasha said, stuffing his hands in his pocket and continuing to stroll on the cemented sidewalk.  
  
Miroku ran to catch up with him and then began to unfold the crumpled classified section. He laughed when he realized Inuyasha was trying to get a job again, "Did you ever think that maybe you aren't cut out to be a working guy?"  
  
"Yeah but then I starve to death."  
  
Miroku was a member of Inferno Six and had been since he was fourteen like Inuyasha. He had dropped out of school also but did so reluctantly. Miroku was a smart guy with a high hopes in life. But he found, through the influence of the gang, that those dreams were miniscule in comparison to Inferno Six. These were the instances in which Inuyasha had wished he had never agreed to be a part of it. He wished Miroku had continued his studies because he is positive that he would have been successful if he hadn't quit. Inuyasha isn't sure why Miroku had decided to quit school and enter the gang. He didn't talk much about his personal life and Inuyasha didn't pressure him to tell.  
  
"Hey I heard the university needs a janitor. Oh wait, I forgot, you aren't good at that stuff."  
  
"No, tell me where?"  
  
"Are you sure? Remember..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I remember stupid. But these are tough times. I've got to take what I can get. Besides you don't need to graduate high school to mop up puke on the floor."  
  
"Fushigi University."  
  
"Good, that's not where my brother goes."  
  
"He goes to college? How can he go to college when you guys can't even afford to eat?" Miroku asked confused. He crumpled up the piece of paper again and threw it in the trash bin.  
  
"We can't. He's living off loans and financial aids. He also does some work study, shelving books and stuff." Inuyasha felt a knot in his throat describing his brother's plights in order to get a college degree. He felt like a real loser then. But the feeling was fleeting and he cleared his throat.  
  
"How did you find out about the job?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I know this girl that goes there. She was telling me about it."  
  
"Girl?" Inuyasha asked intrigued. He rather liked this subject of conversation.  
  
"It's nothing. Just some bitch. No one," Miroku turned away and tied to change the subject, "So you going to take it or what?"  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"I'm working for my dad right now—you know with the business."  
  
"I thought you guys weren't on speaking terms."  
  
"Technically we aren't but it's still a job and pays me."  
  
Inuyasha let the subject rest, knowing the topic was a sensitive one. Miroku's relationship with his father was always rocky and dropping out of school had caused the two to break apart. They were practically strangers living under the same roof. Inuyasha had no idea they had spoken to each other. The thought was amazing seeing as his own relationship with his dad was bruised, broken, and twisting the wrong way.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go look into it. That's school is uptown, huh?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"No big deal. I can handle those rich punks."

---

Kagome had not slept much after conversing with Sango about her date with Sesshoumaru. She was already nervous and the date was still hours away. She had reminded herself many times to relax but nothing seemed to calm her down. After much tossing and turning, she threw herself out of bed and took an Advil for her head. It was beating like a fucking drum. The pill alleviated the pain slightly but it did nothing for her nerves. She was sure that if she took another pill, her kidneys were going to explode.  
  
Finally at the crack of dawn, her eyes grew heavy and she slept until her alarm woke her up about an hour later. She slammed her hand on the snooze button and unconsciously went to sleep again. When she finally woke up, it was near nine. She stared at the digital clock for some time before finally realizing that if she didn't wake up now, she would be late for the test she had studied all night for.  
  
Screaming slightly, she jumped out of bed, which caused her head to ache again, and ran to the bathroom. Thirty minutes she kept repeating to herself. She only had thirty minutes but that was enough time. A two minute bath later, soap still clinging onto her naked body, she grabbed her towel and brushed her death. She decided that combing her hair and putting on makeup was unnecessary and not important. So, she grabbed the sweats hanging onto her chair and put them on. By this time, Sango had already woken up and was staring at the girl in wonder.  
  
"See this is what you get for staying up all night."  
  
Kagome didn't have time for chitchat. She needed to get out now and drive to her school in ten minutes flat. She grabbed whatever was on the table and just began furiously stuffing them into her bag like a crazed woman. Then she was out the door.  
  
Sadly, her car refused to start and she realized she needed to take the bus. Luckily there was a bus coming in just three minutes which took a route towards her school. In a panic, she jumped onto the bus and told the bus driver that if he needed to drive over pedestrians and passing cars to get her to school in two minutes then that was what he needed to do. The guy gave her a confused grin and signaled her to go to the back of the bus. She ran towards the back and just held onto the railing in support, facing the side double doors for a quick exit.  
  
But the driver didn't run over any pedestrians and passing cars. Kagome had only three minutes left and her clock was fast by five minutes. Unable to take in what was happening to her, she began to hyperventilate. The crowd just stared at her as she began to breathe uneasy. Her bag now on the floor, her hold on the rail was slipping. If she didn't make it to the test, she was doomed. The test, she kept repeating in her mind, was 30 percent of the final grade.  
  
Finally, out of breath and thinking F's and D's, her hand slipped from the railing and her body grew limp. But she wasn't out cold; she was still conscious, just very weak. Before her body could make it to the ground, someone had ceased her fall and caught her by her back. She turned around and a boy with raven colored hair.---_Inuyasha:_  
  
There aren't many people on the bus this morning. I'm glad—I hate the morning rush. The thought of foreign bodies colliding against my own sickens me, well except if it was some hot chick then it's no problem. I grabbed onto the railing, hoping to make a clean break for the university, which was only a few minutes away. Why I took the bus, only my lazy ass can tell you. God, come on people, we don't have all day. What's the hold up?  
  
Some chick is talking to the bus driver. She doesn't look half bad except for the fact she looks like she just woke up. She's heading this way too. She smells good. Okay, looking at the opposite direction. She isn't even my type of girl. She is wearing neither a mini skirt nor a wonder bra.  
  
She looks like she's going to be sick though. Shit, her eyes keep doing some freaky blinking thing. Maybe she takes drugs or something. And then she fell...  
  
When I looked into her eyes, something happened to me and I can't explain what. It was like every muscle in my body was going on crazy. She was still blinking profusely when I caught her before she fell to the floor. She looked up at me and something in me snapped. What is this I am feeling? Is it love? I've never fallen in love with someone before so I don't know the feeling. I mean I've dated tons of girls but I've never come across a feeling like this with them before. I was always smooth Inuyasha. Now I'm a bubbling fool and I don't even know what to say to her. Well say something you idiot! I can't but she just keeps staring at me and I cannot help but stare back into her endless brown gaze.  
  
She is so beautiful. I am actually speechless. I want to tell her I want her baby...no...that's too rash...heck it sounds insane. But I want to be close to her like this forever. She sees it in my eyes. She's backing off...---"Excuse me..." she muttered, regaining her composure. She bent down to pick up her books and then hung onto the railing again. Her face had turned an odd shade of pink now. Not only was she embarrassed from almost falling but from landing in some complete stranger's arms. She was losing it, she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. A spark had ignited inside of him that refused to die out. He needed to talk to her but what would he say?  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He was turning soft. He could feel his insides melting.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a headache."  
  
"Well you almost collided with the bus walkway. You don't know what kind of nasty foot stepped on it." Inuyasha looked up at the glaring glances and smiled in apology. He was growing more and more nervous by the second.  
  
Kagome looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She quickly looked away and peered out of the window in a frustrated look of anxiety. Her mind was still fixated on her test which she was now three minutes late for.  
  
Inuyasha could tell he was going nowhere fast. But a spark of hope began to form inside of him when he saw her smile. It was beautiful.  
  
He looked at her one last time before the bus came to a stop and a couple passengers including Kagome departed the bus. Inuyasha looked around and hopped off the bus. He needed to follow her as if propelled by some invisible force. Out of the bus, he realized he was at the university. He looked around and realized he had lost her. But, he did not continue to find her. Instead he just planted his hands in his pocket and began to slowly walk towards the university in contemplation. He had never felt anything like that sensation before. Was he losing it? He wasn't the type to fall head over heels over a girl. They fell head over heels for him. This is impossible. But he knew it wasn't. She was in a disheveled mess and still he fell for her. He looked up and smiled. Maybe his tastes in women are getting lower...or higher. After all, it seems as though she goes to this school. That in mind, he headed for the office in search of a job.

---

Kagome had done well on the test despite the fact she was over ten minutes late. The professor let her slide, telling her it was her own fault if she did poorly on the exam. But she aced it and by lunch, she was breathing normally. She only had two more quizzes to get through but those should be a breeze. She sat back and relaxed on the bench, waiting for Sango. She said she would meet her for lunch and Kagome was excited to chow down seeing as she didn't have anything that morning and her stomach was doing somersaults.  
  
It was almost noon and still no Sango. Kagome slumped back and sighed. It was then that she saw that guy that she met at the bus. He was coming out of the main office. He was kind of hot, she thought. But he seemed like an arrogant pompous jerk. Thinking about hot, she grew excited about her date with Sesshoumaru that night. She still hadn't picked out what she was going to wear. She still couldn't believe the guy asked her out.  
  
It was then that the memory of the near fainting spell popped into her Sesshoumaru muddled mind. She had almost collapsed today. She never realized how much school and success meant to her until today. Her mind was so preoccupied on her test that she had completely forgotten to say thank you to the Good Samaritan. Oh well, she thought, it wasn't like she was going to see him again.  
  
Sango arrived thirty minutes late, babbling on about some guy she met at the front office. Kagome listened to her in a half dreaming glance, thinking about her own hot guy.---"Do you have a date with some chick? I mean you look disgustingly happy," Inuyasha asked watching his brother get ready for his big night. The guy had a knack for fashion, Inuyasha had to admit. He wore a button down black shirt and a pair of dark gray slacks. He rolled his sleeves up and undid some buttons as to appear more like an untamable sweet talker rather than a guy ready to go to a business meeting. He gelled back his usually out of control hair and put on some cologne. Inuyasha watched his brother in curiosity; half wishing he had a date too. His mind abruptly turned to his memories of the mystery girl he met on the bus. He turned his head and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be out shooting some poor defenseless guy in the street?" Sesshoumaru asked, still meticulously styling his hair back in the mirror.  
  
Inuyasha regretted telling his brother about being in a gang. He had slipped once when he came home with a couple thousand dollars and a gun. Of course, out of sheer curiosity, Sesshoumaru had to ask what the hell he was doing. Caught in a tight corner, he told his brother what he wanted to know and watched as Sesshoumaru's head boiled. Inuyasha stared at the hole in the wall with a smile on his face. Sesshoumaru had punched the wall in frustration after Inuyasha had confessed about being in a gang. Inuyasha felt bad sometimes—being away from his family in order to spend time with his crew and deserting them whenever they needed help. Hey, he thought, at least he was trying to find work.  
  
He looked back at Sesshoumaru, who was done with his hair now and checking his clothes, making sure everything fell into place.  
  
'Shit, this must be one hot chick,' Inuyasha thought. Not only did Sesshoumaru never date but if he did, he never went through all this effort just to impress her. She would be lucky if he decided to comb his hair. No, this girl was someone special.  
  
Inuyasha, tired of staring at his dork of a brother, stood up and collected some of his things and then put on his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, pausing for a moment from his obsession with his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah you suggested I go shoot someone. It sounds like a good idea right now. I'm bored out of my mind."  
  
"Are you shitting me?"  
  
"What do you think?" Sesshoumaru thought about that for a moment and continued to stare at the mirror. Finally, he walked away from the mirror and gathered his things.  
  
"Who is this chick?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"No one you know."  
  
Inuyasha turned to the door, took one last look at his giddy brother and walked out of the door, eager to cool his head and take a walk towards the hideout.---

Sesshoumaru watched his brother leave the room and slam the door. He sighed and sat back on his bed again, wondering what the hell he was going to do with him. He must have fallen out of his father's side of the family—a bunch of drunks and drugees. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He had tried to guide Inuyasha in the right direction. He thought he was doing a good job and then he got involved in this gang and now his life is going down the drain. In just a matter of years, his promising future is being trampled on by a life going nowhere.  
  
He had worked so hard all his life to go to college and he thought Inuyasha would do the same. How else were they going to get away from his life? He couldn't leave his brother drowning in a sea of gambling and violence. The anger in him had increased through the years and he often sought silence to maintain his serenity. This is one reason why he hadn't talked with Inuyasha much. Every word that came out of his mouth made Sesshoumaru want to scream his guts outs. Inuyasha talked incessantly about his gang as if it consumed his every being. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. After all, lately, he felt as though Inuyasha loved his pathetic gang more than he loved his own family. Who would blame hi, he thought, his father was a loser drunk and his brother barely talked to him anymore. He found the quiet places to be the most relaxing as apposed to places like bars. It is ironic that he met Kagome at a bar. Unable to control his rage towards his brother, he turned to alcohol for solace.  
  
He was surprised to find someone like Kagome at a bar but was lucky to have bumped into her...literally. He didn't pay much attention to her at first but she continued to talk to him and he found her voice comforting. After a while, his eyes were glued to the intricate movement of her lips which were shaped perfectly. He was entranced by the way she bit her lip when she fell speechless. He figured that if her lips left him this mesmerized, he needed to know what the rest of her would do to him. When she gave him her number, he decided he would wait a week or so before he would ask her out. He could tell from the get-go she was interested in him. He figured the wait would make her want to go out with him more or be repulsed by him. Luckily, she wasn't repulsed. He had to admit that he was also very nervous of going on a date with her. After all, she appeared far more intelligent and sophisticated than himself.  
  
He looked at the mirror one last time before exiting his room.  
  
'Okay you can do this...' he muttered to himself.

---_Kagome:_  
  
I can't do this! I'm not his type. I could tell from the beginning he wasn't that interested in me but I kept talking and the poor guy had to give in. God, I always have that way with people. I feel like I forced him to ask me out! I didn't even know what to say to him. I kept rambling on about nonsense and like a good guy he listened to me. He looked so into what I was saying. I bet he didn't even understand a word I was saying. Heck, I don't even understand what I am saying. I want to go under a rock and die.  
  
I was so bummed when he hadn't called. Like a loser, I went straight to the apartment that night and checked my messages for his phone call. But no such luck. I mean I should be use to it by now. I never had much luck with men before. They have always been put off by my over-achieving. In high school I wasn't very interested in the latest gossip or that pink was the new white. I had concentrated all of my energy on school and sports to the point of exhaustion. The dates I did have were meaningless and a waste of my time—time that I could have used to study.  
  
When the dates were over, I would kick my self in the ass for acting like such a punk. The boyfriends that I did manage to have had all been like myself which had always bored me half to death. Sesshoumaru seemed to be a good guy but unlike all of the rejects I usually date. At least he went to college, right?

---

Kagome scanned her appearance one last time in the mirror—a pink dress topped with a black tweed jacket and a pair of black pumps to match. She felt semi-confident in her apparel and grabbed her purse. Sango was fast asleep on the couch, the T.V. still on and her calculus book still in her lap. Kagome decided not to wake the poor girl up.  
  
She took a deep breath and headed out the door to wait for him on the front steps of the apartment. She was surprised to find him waiting in his car a couple minutes early. She couldn't help but blush. She watched him open the car door and jump out. He brought with him a single red rose. Upon giving it to her, she felt her heart skip a beat and she knew that he could be the one.  
  
"Thank you," she said still perplexed and carrying the rose in her hand. He stood just inches away from her smiling. He smoothed back the strands of bang that had managed to escape the gel and kissed her on the cheek. He knew he was driving her wild and he liked the feeling of being in control of her feelings. He seldom showed any of his own and liked to keep it like so—calm, cool, and collective.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The kiss on her cheek had made her blush again so that now her face was reduced to a shade of crimson red. She was embarrassed. She had never felt like this before. She had always been in charge of her own feelings. It felt odd to have them being tugged by someone else.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked. She just nodded, not knowing where they were going but happy to be with him. He opened the passenger door and she hopped in. The car was an old Oldsmobile that hardly ever started and often broke down when pushed to over 50 mph. Sesshoumaru knew it was a piece of shit and he was a little embarrassed riding in it with a date but it was all he had. Kagome didn't comment on the state of the vehicle. She could relate seeing as her own car refused to start that morning as well. But she had to admit, her 1987 Corolla was a jewel compared to this.  
  
'So what, he has a jalopy,' she thought, 'he's still and lets remember that he did give you a rose.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned on the engine, praying with all his might that it would start. When it did, he did secretly thanked God in his mind, and looked over at Kagome as if the car hadn't died a day in its life. He made sure to go under 50. Luckily the fastest he needed to go was 45. Sesshoumaru noticed she was nervous because her gaze was directed outside her passenger window. Her nervousness made him nervous. His palms went sweaty and his forehead was perspiring. She was thinking about something, Sesshoumaru thought. She was just too quiet.  
  
When he stopped at restaurant, he was surprised to feel Kagome's lips on his own.---I hope you guys like it so far. To all of the Inu/Kag fans [like myself] don't fear, they'll get together somehow. If you've read my previous fic, you know it'll be a long and excruciating road to love. So enjoy! Please R&R!!!! 


	3. College Tour

Inferno Six

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

---

Three: College Tour  
  
"Hit me!" shouted a voice from an abandoned building in the center of downtown. The area was known for its crime. Only those accustomed to the violence were brave enough to endure the sirens echoing in the dead of the night. For others who ventured in this war torn section, they found it a place of comfort from the conformity of the Upper East Side. The world outside this district is teeming with fakes and posers, eager to be someone and go somewhere in order to alleviate their importance in this world. It is these people who are the real killers because they eat the weak and trample over the poor.  
  
The building had worn out its use as both an insurance agency and a welfare office. It had been years since another living breathing person set foot inside its crumbling walls. The inside reflected it's outside—dark and unwelcoming. But the current residences didn't mind the dampness or the rats that scurried across the floor from time to time in search of food. They saw it as a haven from the world outside and a cavern from the violence that was waiting for them just around the corner.  
  
Six men stood at the center of the building, which was hanging by a mere thread. Pieces of wood that had been eaten away from termites and puddles of piss and water surrounded them as they sat staring blankly at different corners of the room. Although this building provided them with a safe house, it shed little sunshine. It was a continual center of darkness in this three story building. After awhile, the sunshine, they reasoned, just hurt their eyes.  
  
The six guys had known each other for a while and over time had confided in each other as a family unit. But despite their closeness, each of them still held their own personal secrets that harbored the closets of their mind.  
  
The Gang:  
  
Jaken:  
  
Age: 21 [joined at age 16]  
  
He was the eldest member of the gang. He stood as the voice of reason to the gang. He had been there the longest and had seen the kind of shit that goes down when it gets tough and the sun goes down. The gang often turned to him in times of crisis as a man of direction. However, he was never one to fight. When a fight did break out, he was no where to be seen. He would retreat from the area before he got his ass kicked. The gang never kicked him out because they needed his mind. They didn't punish him because he screamed like a girl. His voice could crack glass. Beside, they were never the type to beat on their own no matter how pussy they were.  
  
Miroku:  
  
Age: 19 [joined at age 14]  
  
The gang often called him the Japanese Lover. He couldn't say no to his hormones. Luckily the gang didn't have any female members or else the guy wouldn't function properly. He was a complete hentai in every way but he had a soft side too. No one knew it but he had dreams of marriage and children in a house surrounded by a white picket fence. Miroku also had another dimension to him that no one knew about. He was a man full of secrets which he refused to reveal to anyone, even Inuyasha. What was even more surprising was that he was incredibly smart and was a whiz at computers. Of course, he never put it into good use unless you count changing your grades online.  
  
Kouga:  
  
Age: 20 [joined at age 16]  
  
The gang could always count on him to start the fights. He was a born beast to the extreme. He was always in the mood to shed some blood. He could never work with the group—he always has to act on his own. Inuyasha has a difficult time making the guy follow even the simplest of orders. According to Kouga, the only one gives him orders is himself. He also has bad blood with Inuyasha. After a certain incident, they have never been friends. So when Inuyasha was appointed leader, Kouga went wild but he didn't leave the group because like the rest of them, they are the only family he's got to turn to.  
  
Hojo:  
  
Age: 18 [joined at age 15]  
  
The group calls him the Inferno Loser. He's clumsy, a little slow upstairs, and has a heart too soft to fight. No one is quite sure why he decided to join Inferno. He's a baby when it comes to fighting but he has a good heart. He follows through until the end, unlike a certain guy they know [ahem...Jaken...]. He entered the gang for his own reasons also which, like Miroku, remains a secret also.  
  
Hakkaku:  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hakkaku is a new member. He has only been in it for about a month or two. He's the new guy in the group so everyone has free reign to give the guy a hard time. He does their errands and provides the drinks and food. He's known to bake a delicious tiramisu.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Age: 18 [joined at age 14]  
  
Inuyasha is the leader of the gang. He finds solace in their company whenever life at home gets rough. He always had a knack at fighting so he figured he should do it as a part time activity like tennis or baseball. The only low point is that he doesn't get to meet much girls being in a gang.---Miroku looked over at Hojo's cards in his hand and rolled his eyes. They made a table by using an old wooden board on two piled crates. For chairs, they used different odds and ends—crates, cardboard boxes, wooden pieces, and so on. The place was minimal but it was enough. They didn't need much.  
  
"Hojo, you dumbass, you've got twenty. I highly recommend you stop while you are ahead."  
  
"Miroku, you stupid, don't tell him that!" Jaken yelled, throwing his cards on the table in frustration.  
  
Miroku ignored him and turned to Hojo, who was still smiling.  
  
"Hojo, why the hell are you smiling? You just asked me to hit you again, you idiot!"  
  
"Miroku, I have 4/52 chance that the next card you give me will be an ace."  
  
The five guys at the table turned to each other and chuckled, "Stop your shit, Hojo. That's a very low chance! I have an ace, so your chances are even slimmer!" Kouga screamed annoyed.  
  
"Well maybe it might be an ace," Hakkaku said, cowering his head.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up and get me some beer!" Kouga demanded. Hakkaku scurried to his feet and ran to the cooler.  
  
"Hojo, are you shitting me? It's not going to be an ac--" Miroku flipped the next card on the pile and to his surprise and the surprise of the rest of the card players, it was an ace. Their mouths fell open in astonishment as Hojo placed his cards on the table and a smile lit up on his face, "21!"  
  
"How did...what...." Kouga struggled to talk, "Whatever, I'm out! I refuse to play with a freak!"  
  
"You're just mad you lost your twenty bucks," Jaken said smiling.  
  
"Shut up fat ass!" Kouga sat up from his crate seat and walked away towards Inuyasha who sat on the couch with its stuffing coming out at all ends. One of its wooden legs was missing so they used an old biology book which Miroku found under his bed as its fourth leg.  
  
He sat in contemplation, looking out of a hole in the window which was not covered in black tarp. He was surprised to hear Kouga's voice hovered over him as if he thought he was the only one in the room.  
  
"What's up with you? You're always so quiet and stuff all the time."  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and faced him, "I'm just tired lately."  
  
"Hey Miroku told me you applied for that job at the university. Did you get it?"  
  
"I don't know yet. They said they'd call me, which probably means they don't want me."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right."  
  
"Why the hell did you come here? To make me feel worst?" he said, turning his head. He always hated Kouga.  
  
"Chill! I just wanted to know what you're always thinking about."  
  
But Kouga would never know what Inuyasha thought about because he was the last person Inuyasha would confide in. Besides, his thoughts were focused on his family ties which, by each passing day, were falling farther and father apart. He knew it was partially his fault—for being involved in a gang, for not being at home more often, and for not giving a damn. He had promised Sesshoumaru he would make it when he was little. He often wondered if he still remembered that stupid promise. His thoughts always fell back on his older brother, who he had admired once before. But after a few years, he just began to bother him more and more. Maybe he was jealous, he had to admit. Sesshoumaru had a promising future and something to live for. Inuyasha had given up before he turned fifteen.  
  
He had a sister once, a long time ago. She died when he was only five. The circumstances are blurry in his mind. If it wasn't for a family portrait, he would have surely forgotten how she smiled or what she looked like. How odd it is for him to think of her now after all these years. But her death had been one of the reasons why his mother had left them. With his mother gone, his father turned into a drunk. Every time he saw Inuyasha, the old man would be propelled to drink more as if his existence sickened him. Well, Inuyasha thought, the feeling was mutual. But it was his brother's coldness that turned him to the streets for comfort. His brother had been good to him but over time he not only became annoying but also distant. They all just keep going away. Would that mean that one day he wouldn't have even his gang to turn to?  
  
He looked at Kouga then who stared at him in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion from the sudden glance. He turned then and regained his seat at the table.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the five in bewilderment, his head teeming with images of fighting, not with their enemies but between themselves.  
  
He picked up his jacket and headed out of the door which was bound with chains for security.  
  
"I'm out..." he said before leaving. Miroku looked up and sat his cards on the table, taking his own coat and following after his good friend.  
  
No one bothered to ask him where he was going.  
  
"Off and chasing after his lover again, the queer..." Kouga muttered, checking his hand and asking for a hit of pot.

---

"Inu, wait up."  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, pushing his freezing hands into his jeans pocket.  
  
"Nothing, decided to join you for a walk," he said, ignoring the annoyance in Inuyasha's voice. He finally caught up to him and they began walking side by side.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Inuyasha asked, a cloud of smoke from the night's air escaping his mouth.  
  
"No just you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and held out his head which Miroku guessed was him asking for a smoke. Miroku searched through his pocket and found a cig. He retrieved it and Inuyasha snatched it from his hands, which were mutually freezing.  
  
"Hey, that was my last one!" Miroku said, trying to get it back.  
  
"If you want to walk with me, you have to make sacrifices."  
  
Miroku sighed and put his hands in his jacket pocket for warmth. He detested the winter air. He much preferred summer, partially because he was usually a happy guy. Inuyasha, on the other hand, liked the cold, it matched his heart.  
  
He took out the lighter from his back pocket and hastily lit his smoke. He puffed on it and watched the smoke fly out of his mouth. The heat against his lungs felt good and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Hey, let's go uptown," he suggested. Miroku groaned and looked away.  
  
"I'm tired. I thought we were just going down the street. Why do you want to go on lets go..." he begged. Miroku gave in and he headed towards the bus stop.  
  
After thirty minutes, they arrived in front of the university. Miroku looked around and wondered what the hell Inuyasha had planned. With him, everything was a surprise.  
  
"Let's go inside," he urged Miroku. Miroku followed him reluctantly inside the campus.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Just exploring the place where I might work," Inuyasha said, continuing his quest around campus. Secretly Inuyasha had gone to the university out of sheer wonder of what it would be like to be a college student. He was curious as to what it would feel like to walk around the campus grounds. He wanted to pretend he was going to be somebody someday.  
  
"Why couldn't you do this in the morning? Let's go get some coffee."  
  
"Coffee?" Inuyasha laughed, "What are you? A college freshman with an all- nighter?"  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
They ventured forward and passed a couple buildings which all looked the same—brick and tall. After an half and an hour, they began to wander into the dormitories, judging from the loud music and giggling from the balconies.  
  
They looked up and saw a couple girls on the balcony sharing a bottle of Smirnoff. They looked down at the walking pair and their laughter heightened.  
  
"Hey you guys live around here?" they bellowed from above, obviously quite drunk. Inuyasha noticed the other six bottles lying on the cemented balcony floor.  
  
He turned to Miroku and smiled, "Yeah we live here" he screamed.  
  
A girl with long hazel colored hair bent down and smiled, "Yeah? What dorm?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku, mentally asking him what he should say.  
  
"Hey I think you live in Miller Hall!" screamed the girl who barely had anything on. She began to giggle and grabbed the Smirnoff from her friend's hand.  
  
"Yeah that's where I live!"  
  
"Oh really?" the girl with hazel colored hair asked not convinced. But she smiled nevertheless and asked them if they wanted to join the party. Miroku was delighted and immediately nodded a yes. But Inuyasha was a little nervous—it was an all girls dorm after all. But he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure!" he screamed. They ran out of the balcony and headed downstairs. The pair waited for them in excitement, commenting on how they might just score tonight.  
  
The girls came out in a giggle and they were even hotter than they appeared from the balcony. Inuyasha and Miroku were delighted. They followed them upstairs and through the hall. They were surprised to see that all the doors were closed except for the one the three girls occupied. Their door had two names on it which Inuyasha figured were the names of two of their hostesses. They went in and sat on one of the beds.  
  
The three girls looked down at them and smiled, "You guys don't live in the dorms do you?"  
  
"You got us. We don't live here," Miroku said, eyeing the girl who was barely dressed.  
  
"Well my name is Ame, the girl with hazel colored hair said "and this is Kami," she said pointing to the barely dressed girl who was eyeing Miroku, "and this is Hotachi." She signaled to the girl with pigtails who appeared to be quite sober.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha and this is Miroku."  
  
"So, you guys want to have a little fun?" they asked, staring at them and then at each other.  
  
"Sure!" Miroku screamed, ready to get his loving on.  
  
Ame and Kami leaped on top of them and began to kiss them, not really caring who it was, leaving Hotachi watching from the side.  
  
"Hey how about her?" Inuyasha asked in between kisses.  
  
"Her? Leave her alone. She doesn't like to have fun."  
  
The four continued to make out for another five minutes, Inuyasha with Ame and Miroku with Kami. They were so self-absorbed in the act of passion that they forgot about Hotachi, who was now undressing them. She began to take off their shoes first and waited to see if they reacted and when they didn't, she continued to their pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls began undressing their top half, which took a while because they were covered with jackets. Finally, they were completely naked with exception to their boxers.  
  
Inuyasha noticed finally that he didn't have pants on and took that as a signal to start undressing Ame. He slid his hands onto her shirt, making his way towards her breast. She stopped him suddenly and replaced his hands on her hips. She wasn't as drunk as she appeared.  
  
Miroku had tried to do the same but was pulled back. It was then that they figured something was up. Inuyasha pulled the girl off him and tried to find his pants, which were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where the hell are my pants?" he screamed.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Ame asked. Suddenly, she flung herself off him and signaled Kami to do the same.  
  
"What? No more kissing?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sorry my love," she answered.  
  
Out of nowhere, Hotachi returned with a camera. She instantly took a picture of the victims, half naked on the bed, with a Polaroid camera. The two leaped up to get it but fell to the floor. They looked down and realized their feet had been tied with their own shoelaces.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"We got the word you guys were coming!"  
  
"You did?" Miroku asked surprised. He looked at Inuyasha, who was equally puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. Sako said two Omega Phi Alpha boys were coming this way and that this would be the perfect opportunity to enact the plan for initiation," the three looked at each other in pride for their accomplishments.  
  
"We thought you guys wouldn't fall for it. I mean it is rush season. Anything can happen. How stupid are you guys?" Hotachi said--the first words she ever said to them.  
  
The two looked at each other and sighed—another case of mistaken identity. And here they were positive they were going to get laid tonight.  
  
But they didn't say anything. They were too dumbstruck from what happened and plus they figured they wouldn't get into their stupid sorority once they found out they tied up the wrong guys.  
  
"So where are our clothes?" Miroku asked, mad he wasn't going to get any.  
  
The three pointed outside.  
  
"You threw them over the balcony?!" they screamed in unison.  
  
"Hey it's all part of the plan," Kami said nonchalantly.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha hastily took off the laces around their legs and put on their shoes [which were hard to walk in considering it didn't have any laces] and headed out the door. The girls were still laughing. Like clock work, the doors of the girl's dormitory began to slowly open. All the girls laughed as the boys ran down the hall in humiliation. Actually, Miroku didn't mind that he was in his boxers. He was making nice with the ladies.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his friend forward and they headed down the stairs. They looked for their clothes and found them scattered on a row of bushes. The three girls reappeared on the balcony and laughed.  
  
"Hope to see you guys real soon!" they cheered. Miroku had the nerve to wave back.  
  
--- With their clothes on, they walked angrily on the sidewalk, not sure where they were going. They refused to say a word, their minds fixated on the events that occurred just moments ago. The two men had to agree that this was one of the most embarrassing moments of their life. Their laces still in their pocket, they had to drag their feet onward.  
  
Finally, after about an hour of walking and contemplating, they arrived at a busy center of the city. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and confessed he was hungry from running like a monkey out of that dorm. Inuyasha agreed and they headed inside, of all places, a coffee shop.  
  
"So, what do we order?" Inuyasha asked, reading the menu and not seeing anything remotely close to an alcoholic beverage. He was deeply disappointed.  
  
"Coffee, I guess."  
  
"Okay, you order first," Inuyasha urged.  
  
"No, you order first!"  
  
"Order or I'll beat your skull in," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine, no need to get all violent," Miroku said, heading towards the line.  
  
"Hey it's what I do, I am a gang leader."  
  
"True."  
  
The two finally reached the front of the line and looked at the cashier in bewilderment, not knowing what to order. The cashier was a heavy girl with a pierced lip and red wavy hair.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked in a tired tone of voice.  
  
"Can I have an iced mocha?" Miroku asked, not sure if he ordered something drinkable.  
  
She turned to Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow, which signaled him to tell her his order.  
  
"The same," he said.  
  
They handed her the money and waited for their drinks in the corner. It was then that Inuyasha spotted Sesshoumaru sitting at a table outside. Inuyasha hid from view and covered his face.  
  
"Great my brother is here!" he said, signaling Miroku to stand in front of him.  
  
"Where?" Miroku asked bobbing his head up and down in search of Sesshoumaru, "Oh there he is."  
  
"Don't show yourself! I don't want him seeing me. If he saw me in here, he'd never let me live it down!" Inuyasha paused, "and plus he's on a date."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, do you see her?"  
  
"No, so far he is all by his lonesome. Maybe he had a date with himself."  
  
"No, he was too happy today. He's here with some chick, I know it."  
  
"Wait, here she comes!"  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha popped his head up from behind Miroku to check out his brother's hot date but was disappointed to see that she was facing her back towards him.  
  
"Damn, I wanted to see how hot this chick was. Did you get a good look at her?"  
  
"Just the side of her, but it wasn't clear. There are too many people blocking my view."  
  
"I can't believe I saw him here, of all places!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey here's your mochas!" the cashier bellowed. They turned and grabbed their drinks. To their surprise, the stuff tasted good.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, let's go back. I'm tired of this shit," Miroku said, pushing his way towards the door. It was near midnight and the crowd was hungry for coffee.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," he said, sipping at his drink and keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru and his date. He looked so happy with her but he was keeping his distance, which meant he was into her. He usually moved slower when he was into the girl—it meant he wanted a relationship.  
  
He stopped suddenly when he realized Sesshoumaru was getting up. His date did the same and he grabbed her by the hand to escort her to the car. It was then that Inuyasha saw the profile of her face which he recognized immediately. His hand grew limp, his mocha slipping from his grasp. But it was his heart that was aching, which was causing a painful burning sensation. He clutched his chest with his free hand still keeping an eye on the couple. There was no doubt in his mind. It was the same face that he watched for a near three minutes staring out the window in a bus. He was frozen to the floor, staring out in rage and confusion at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it and he refused to accept it—his brother was dating the girl of his dreams. His mocha fell from his grasp and splattered onto the tiled floor of the coffee shop.

---

Hey guys another chapter done. I really hope you guys are enjoying it! I have a few ideas of what's to come but nothing confirmed...just know that Inuyasha will still try to win Kagome but how he does is what's interesting. Also, some more info on the Inferno Six and their enemy. Secrets revealed of Miroku, Kagome, and even Inuyasha to come in upcoming chappies. Okay see you guys later and be kind and R & R! I really appreciate it!  
  
--co Tsukino


	4. Cat and Dog

Inferno Six

---

Disclaimer: The last thing I would want happen to me is to be used because not only do I not have the money but I don't have the time…I do not own Inuyasha…

---

Four: Cat and Dog

Inuyasha was silent during the bus ride back to the hideout. Miroku didn't bother to ask the guy why. He saw the pain written across his face. He let the guy brood over the controversies of his mind in silence. Inuyasha was feeling as if he had just died but that his body was still wandering the earth in search of his soul. He still couldn't believe that his brother's hot date was the same girl he couldn't get out of his mind. She was much too good for him, he thought. But then again, she was too good for Inuyasha also.

They departed the bus still in silence until Miroku patted the guy on the shoulder for comfort. He didn't know what had caused him to shift moods suddenly but he knew the guy was aching.

Inuyasha looked at the guy and grinned slightly, his mind still on Kagome.

---

_Inuyasha: _

Why am I mad anyways? I mean she wasn't my girlfriend just the girl of my dreams! I have no right to do or say anything but yet all I want to do is take his head and beat it with a bat. The bastard! He gets everything he wants…he thinks he is so much better than me. He has my dad's love, the fucking good looks, even the car, and now the girl I've been waiting for all of my life! I hate him! I hope he rots in hell!!

It's no use anyways. I saw the look in her eyes when she saw me. She didn't see a man, she saw a beast. That's what I am, right? A walking talking beast. I can't do anything right…I'm such a screw up. She would never love me back even if I forced her, which I don't want to…but God I think I love her and shit I don't even know her name. He knows her name…he always gets everything…

I should just give up before I get even more hurt…I mean I don't even go to college. She doesn't look like she would date a high school drop out let alone a leader of a downtown gang. But she's so beautiful that it's impossible for me to give up. I could still win her over…with what? Your bad manners? No, my charm. I have charm when need be. And I don't look half bad. I mean I've scored a couple chicks and there was no complaining. But then again I never had a girlfriend. Me and a girlfriend!! Ha-ha, that's a laugh. I can't even commit to a brand of deodorant let alone a human being. I always saw them as an accessory and not a necessity. They'd call and bug me like hell but once I got what I needed from them it was goodbye. I was a real jerk. That girl would never want me as a boyfriend, not even a friend.

I turned to Miroku then who was bumming because I was acting like a sad case. I could tell the guy was thinking of something too but he was keeping it inside. The guy was always hiding stuff from me. I have to practically bite his face off to make him tell me. But I wasn't in the mood to argue with me. I was happy for his company even though it reflected my own melancholy.

He turned to me then and raised an eyebrow, "So do I have to ask you what's wrong or do we have to continue walking like a couple of sad dopes?"

I smiled then and sighed, "Why should I tell you? You never tell me anything."

"I tell you stuff…like how I sometimes fantasize about Kagura."

"You fantasize about every girl." Kagura was involved in our rival gang. She was a bitch to the extreme. She even threatened to slice our balls off but somehow Miroku found that sexy.

"True. Hey, besides you're the open one in this relationship."

I chuckled and turned away, "Fine, I kinda have this mad crush…well maybe not a mad crush…I don't know what it is…but--"

"You like your brother's girlfriend."

"Well you knew already why did you make me go through that?"

"Hey what are friends for?"

"Making you feel like a fucking loser." Miroku laughed.

"Okay when did you meet her?" he asked still laughing.

"I didn't really meet her. She just fell on me. But I can't get the girl out of my head. It's fucking insane!"

"Thank God I'm an expert at this. So you going to steal her away from Sesshoumaru or what?"

The thought was too inviting but was I the type of guy to do that? And to my own brother? Then again the guy and I were practically strangers with the same last name. But we were still brothers. The thoughts are driving me insane!

"I don't know. I have to think about this. I mean I always get like this…I get into some girl and then next day I'm over her. I need some time."

"Whatever…I'm going to head over to the hideout, you coming with?"

"No, I think I'm going to go home."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Miroku headed off to the left and hopped over a fence before disappearing completely from view.

--

With Miroku away from his side, Inuyasha began to think over Miroku's suggestion. He still wasn't quite sure he should stop now and wish them a long and happy life together or give in to his bad side and steal her away from his brother. He shook his head and looked up, shocked he was already in front of his house, which like the inside, was slowly falling apart. Because they had no money for repairs, windows lost their hinges and the screen door was on its last leg. The lawn resembled more of a miniature jungle and a couple pieces of wood which in the past was part of the house, was now plastered onto the dirt lawn. Inuyasha headed towards the door and momentarily turned his head to the left. He felt relieved when he realized his father's car was still out. He wasn't in the mood to confront the bastard. The inside resembled the outside—like a tornado had just hit it. Mountains of pizza cartons and Taco Bell leftovers inhibited what use to be end tables and a couch. The floor was littered in paper plates, dirty laundry, bills, and newspaper clippings. Inuyasha pushed the garbage aside with his right foot and headed towards the kitchen in search for a sandwich. But he was met with no such luck. Not only was there no bread but any meat, lettuce, and mayo.

Inuyasha sighed and listened to his stomach rumble in pain. He searched frantically through the fridge and caught sight of a jar of peanut butter. Although he was never liked the stuff, he grabbed for it nevertheless and ruffled through the utensil drawer which served a dual purpose as a drawer of clutter. Finally he saw a knife and figured it was clean. He opened the jar and jabbed at the peanut butter but was disappointed to see that a muddle had grown inside it. He casted it aside and headed towards his room hungry and mad. His stomach still aching for food, he had completely forgotten about Kagome until he heard his brother's car drive up. The sound made his heart sink which made him forget about food entirely.

He listened carefully to the car door close, his footsteps walking towards the cemented driveway and porch, the door open, and finally the floor creak from the weight of his body against the carpet. The door opened and Sesshoumaru entered the room glowing. His mood had lightened since Inuyasha had last seen him, which he figured was impossible since he was shining like a baby's ass. Inuyasha ignored him and rolled onto his side, facing the window.

Sesshoumaru took off his shoes and plopped onto his bed whose springs were slowly falling apart. Although the bed was growing uncomfortable, his mind was too transfixed on the thoughts of Kagome and her lips.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly and looked over to his love-struck brother. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched him as he looked at the ceiling above in contemplation, a smile across his putrid face.

'The little bitch, he's probably thinking about her right now.'

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru, still glowing, turned to Inuyasha, "Hey I thought for sure you'd be out."

"Well I'm not. What's it to you?" Inuyasha retorted in annoyance.

"Nothing. God, what happened? A rat crawl up your ass?" Sesshoumaru sat up and took off his shirt, throwing it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got the shirt on his face and tore it away as if it contained some viral disease.

Sesshoumaru laughed and laid back on his bed in peace. He couldn't believe how amazing Kagome was. He had wanted to kiss her goodnight at her apartment steps but he decided against it. He wanted to make it work. He could have. After all, she had kissed him first, which was a complete surprise. She didn't seem like a girl who'd do that. But he guessed wrong.

--

Kagome stared up at the ceiling and began to rewind the time, piecing together every fabric of detail that had happened on the date. She sighed and closed her eyes in bliss.

_Flashback: Kagome and Sesshoumaru's Date—ooh Romance!_

Kagome let go of her hold on Sesshoumaru and then slowly opened her eyes to the shocked impression on his face. His eyes were still closed and his lips still pursed, but he appeared completely perfect. She giggled under her breathe and stared at him intently as he rose his eye lids and stared back at her. It wasn't like it was his first kiss or anything. He was a man of twenty one and had a killer body to match his personality—perfect. But he had never expected Kagome to kiss him. She was so pure and beautiful. He never saw her lips coming.

She touched him on the shoulder and pushed him to go out of the car, blushing and giggling uncontrollably. Obviously, she didn't mean to kiss him and was now shocked she had done something like that. She didn't know she had it in her.

When he came to, she wasn't sure what she should do or say so she decided that an act of violence was the only way to break the ice. So Kagome started pushing him and telling him to get out of the door, hoping he wouldn't see the shade of pink streaked across her face.

"Hey Kagome watch it!" Sesshoumaru yelled in between laughs, "I'm ticklish!"

"You are?" Kagome asked and then ran her fingers through his sides. Sesshoumaru began to laugh louder and Kagome took that as a sign to stop.

He relaxed and began to breath easier and then looked up at Kagome who was still watching him. "So, where did that come from?"

"Well, you said you were ticklish so I--"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "No, you idiot, I meant the kiss."

"Oh that…"

"Yeah, that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just--" But Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru's intruding lips. He kissed her gently and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"I liked it," Sesshoumaru said. They went out of the car and headed for the restaurant. The place was a little fancy and Kagome wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru could afford the place. She wasn't dumb and she was quite aware that the guy wasn't rich. But she didn't say anything in fear that she might attack his ego.

Sesshoumaru gulped when he saw the place. He had never brought a date to this kind of restaurant. He could never afford it. But he thought that Kagome looked like someone who would go for a place like this so he saved up for a week and even took a couple bucks from his savings for the place, something he rarely did.

The dinner went well and they even discovered that they had a few things in common like the love for The Great Gatsby and violent sports.

--

Inuyasha watched his brother reach over to his bookshelf which was kept by his bed for easy access. The guy loved to read and had persuaded Inuyasha to love it too but Inuyasha realized early on he wasn't a big fan. Sesshoumaru reached forward and grabbed his tattered copy of the Great Gatsby and began to read it as if he had never read it before despite the fact the pages were falling apart and it no longer had a back cover.

"You read that like a million times," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I know but I think I've gained a greater respect for it," Sesshoumaru responded in a hushed voice, his eyes scanning the pages with vigor.

Inuyasha rolled back to his side and closed his eyes curious about the date. Kagome was on his brain twenty four seven. Finally he couldn't resist anymore and violently turned to his brother.

"Okay so tell me how the date was?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him puzzled and put down his book, "You want to know how my date went?"

"Yeah, can't I know?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Sure but you never cared before."

"Fine don't tell me. I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha said, rolling to his side.

"Okay I'll tell you," Sesshoumaru said half amused and half confused.

Sesshoumaru rested on his arms and laid on his bed, his feet crossed. "It was great. No more than great. It was perfect. She was beautiful and her lips…awww God her lips were amazing…I mean I only kissed th--"

"You kissed her!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah, is that a crime?"

Inuyasha sat up on his bed in dismay and stared at his brother, "I would never have expected you to kiss on the first date!"

"So what? Like you don't kiss on the first date!"

"That's different! I'm scum!"

Sesshoumaru laughed, "Yeah no denying that!" Inuyasha threw a pillow at him and stood from his bed. He was overcome with anger from the jealousy that was escalating inside his body.

Sesshoumaru sat up and watched his brother in bewilderment, "Why the hell are you going mad over my kissing a girl. I thought you'd be happy I got something on a first date!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha stared at his bed and thought twice about sleeping on the couch. He didn't know what the hell was on it. He reclaimed his spot on his bed and curled up in a ball and pressed his face on his pillow.

"Dude, calm down! What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing!"

"Well if you're still wondering, my date was great. We're perfect for each other."

While Sesshoumaru continued to stare out into nothing, Inuyasha began to go over his plot to steal Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.

--

Inuyasha woke up that morning and found he had forgotten to check the answering machine. To his surprise it was the university telling he had gotten the job and could start on Monday. Inuyasha mentally leapt for joy and as if driven by sheer happiness he started to clean the house. But he quit after thirty minutes and headed over to the hideout instead to celebrate with some beer and a pack of smokes.

Come Monday, Inuyasha was ready to do anything they asked him. When he arrived at the office, they gave him the guidelines and a compact description of his job. He was then lead to the charge who instructed him on his duties. He was surprised to see that they had assigned him to campus grounds because he was never a gardener type. But he didn't complain and listened to the man attentively. The charge said that he would rotate him and then decide where he would permanently stand. Inuyasha had drowned out his voice a couple times unconsciously whenever he thought he saw Kagome passing by. But it turned out to be someone else and he was pulled back into reality. True, Inuyasha had taken the job, hoping he would see her.

Lastly, the charge, who called himself Tray, handed him an orange suit. Inuyasha looked at it and raised an eyebrow. Tray, a man standing at a tall 6 feet and who appeared to be about forty or so, looked at him in amusement, "Get use to it kid. We're the help. We don't get the fancy stuff."

"I didn't expect anything else."

Inuyasha gladly received the orange suite and was directed to the employee bathroom to change. Tray said he would be following him today to evaluate his work. Inuyasha didn't have a problem with it and headed towards the bathroom.

In a few minutes, he was ready to work. He went out of the Carter Building employee room with a new view on life. Okay, so many he was ready to scope the campus for hot babes and one in particular.

--

Inuyasha wiped the sweat on his brow and looked up into the blistering sun. He had been working in the yard for a good two hours without a break. He was craving some water but believed that his persistence would impress Tray the more. So he worked until his back ached and then some. Finally, Tray patted him on the shoulder and told him to head out for lunch. Inuyasha walked towards the employee room slowly and reached inside his locker to realize he didn't have any food. He hadn't eaten anything remotely healthy for the past few days and his stomach was beginning to torture him by sending him a few pangs of pain every once in a while. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and sighed. The work had exacerbated his hunger pains and soon he knew he would collapse. He shut his locker door and reached inside his jeans to find a five dollar bill. He was saving it for a rainy day. He guessed this was as food as any so he unbuttoned his jump suit and threw it in the locker and headed out the door in search of a vending machine.

To his luck he found one just outside the building. He looked around and realized he had been there before. Of course, he was half naked at the time. Drool slipping off his lips, he reached over to the vending machine and began to unfold his five. But before he could place it inside, a hand reached over and ceased him. He looked down and followed the contours of the arm until it brought him to its owner—the girl of his dreams. They had to have been meant to be, he thought, if fate had brought them back together like this. It was a big school. The chances of them meeting again without any intrusion on his part was nearly impossible. But here he was now, staring at her. She smiled at him and released her hold on his hand. He wished she could keep it there forever.

Kagome looked at him and swore she saw him before but couldn't pinpoint when. She shook the thought out of her mind and took his five. Inuyasha, too perplexed and mystified, stared at her and every muscle in his body was cramping up from the sight of her.

"Sorry about that but this machine eats your money up. If you put this in, you'll never get your change back. I can show you the vending machine that gives you two for the price of one," she said chuckling. Inuyasha smiled slightly and nodded his head. He had tried to mentally kick himself over the head, repeating 'Snap out of it!' over and over again. But it was useless.

As they began to walk, she turned to him and asked him whether he was a transfer. Too dumbstruck, he just nodded his head.

"Where did you come from?"

Inuyasha looked down and knew he should tell her the truth.

'Sorry Kagome but I'm a high school drop out and gang leader.' No he couldn't say that. She'd run away and never come near him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I went to the community college down the street."

"Oh, really? Have you decided what you are going to major in?"

Inuyasha froze and searched through his brain for answers. Then he saw it in clear black and white—The Great Gatsby.

"I'm studying Classical Literature and Philosophy," he lied. He had just told her his brother's double major.

Kagome froze and looked at him with stars in her eyes, "That's amazing! I know someone who's majoring in those two subjects also. I feel so lucky. It's so seldom you meet someone in that field. I think it's so romantic…"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "It's really quite fascinating. As a kid I use to read a lot and then before I knew it the stuff stuck and I loved…um…reading so much I wanted to teach it."

Kagome, a smile still on her face, clung onto her backpack searching for the right words to say to such a "brilliant" guy.

"So what's your favorite book?" she asked curious.

"I like a lot of books, you know, but I think the Great Gatsby is one of my favorites," that was hard for Inuyasha to say considering he had wanted to rip the book apart when Sesshoumaru tried to make him read it.

Kagome looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha froze and blushed slightly, "No way! I love that book too! Tell your favorite part! No, no! Tell me the meaning of the yellow car."

Inuyasha looked around and wished he had read the stupid book. He said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Death."

Kagome looked puzzled at first and then her eyes grew wild and she smiled, "Oh my god! You're right. I mean their life styles are reckless and it is within the yellow car that they drive dangerously. Yellow is Fitzgerald's symbol of death. That's amazing."

Inuyasha let out a cry of relief in his mind and smiled as if he had known all along. They talked like such for a couple more minutes before they came across the vending machine. Kagome turned from him and slipped in the five. Like she said, the machine gave him two cokes. He watched her bend over to pick them up and held them, one in each hand. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. He thought he was going to melt. He shook his head and wondered what was driving him to act like such a girl.

She reached over and handed him the two cokes. He grabbed the one on her right hand and snapped it open before taking a long hard gulp. He needed that badly.

He turned to Kagome, who still held the other coke in her hand.

"Why don't you take that one?"

She smiled, opened it, and took a small sip. "I hope we see each other again…" she said, staring at him. Inuyasha nodded and turned his head when he felt his cheeks fluster from the comment.

He cleared his throat and tried to play it cool, "Yeah sure, maybe. We could discuss...er...books or something."

"I'd like that," she paused and held out her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm Kagome." Inuyasha turned and nodded, 'yeah, I know,' he thought.

He reached over and shook her hand. He liked the warmth her touch gave me—it was comforting.

"I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and looked down at her watch, "Oh shit! I have class in like three minutes. I should go. So see you," she said. Inuyasha nodded and watched her run off into the distance. He looked down at his own watch and realized it was time for him to get back to work. But how could he when he made Kagome believe he went to school here. She would never go out with some cheap ass janitor. He sighed, knowing all too well that he couldn't afford to lose this job—literally. But if it meant Kagome finding out, he needed to be careful.

It was then that he turned to find a very familiar naked body staring at him as a poster on the wall. He read it: OMEGA BOYS CAUGHT ON CAMERA!

There was no doubt about it, it was him and Miroku stripped down to their boxers.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and in one long sweep he reached over and tore the human sized poster off the wall. He looked around and realized they were everywhere.

--


	5. Who Am I

Inferno Six

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would use the money to good use. I'd feed the hungry, clothe the naked, and hire assassins to kill all those people who've ever wronged me…watch out…it might be you…

Five: Who Am I?

Kagome threw her books on her bedroom floor and flung her tired body on her bed. Her eyes closed and she sighed, happy to finally be able to lie down and sleep. She had only a couple hours before she needed to get ready. No, she didn't have a date with Sesshoumaru. She wished but the dude hasn't called her since their last date which was nearly three days and counting. The fucker, she swore. But he was hot, she had to remind herself. He needed time to call her. And hell would freeze over before she called him first. So, she would have to wait like a pathetic bitch. But tonight, she wouldn't have to worry about Sesshoumaru because tonight she was getting her freak on. Sango and a couple of their college buds were going to the new dance club that just opened. Kagome was ready to let herself go. She was under so much stress lately, she thought she would die. Tests, papers, and lab work was constantly floating in her mind and she was ready to just throw them in the back of her head and prepare herself for absolute college friendly mayhem.

She smiled and then finally let her mind wonder into nothingness as she began to form a face in her mind that had left an impression on her since she met him that afternoon. What was his name, she asked herself. She searched through her memories and finally came up with Inuyasha. She turned and found her pillow which was still cold. She held onto it and wondered if she would see him again.

--

"Inuyasha, you asshole!" screamed Kouga as he watched Inuyasha enter into the darken room. Inuyasha looked up and surprisingly revealed a smile across his face. Kouga stepped back and surveyed him, tilting his head slightly.

"What's up bitch," Inuyasha yelled back, taking a seat at his usual broken down chair which he had grown accustomed to. He could hardly feel the springs against his back anymore.

"What the fuck happened to you? Did you get laid?" Kouga asked, scurrying to the dust covered window. With his right hand he wiped at the dust which had become the color of pure black. He looked out the circle of light and shook his head. "It's still light out. How the hell you get laid in the middle of the afternoon."

"I went to work, you dumb idiot," Inuyasha said, his good mood slipping away from his grasp.

"Shut up. Where you work?" Kouga asked, taking a seat by his feet on a plastic crate.

"At the university," he said smiling, his thoughts working their way up to Kagome.

"Shit, there's a fuck load of chicks over there. I want a job at the university."

"They don't allow dogs in."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Now, now little kids, don't go biting each other's heads off!" Hojo intercepted, throwing a newspaper article on the table. Inuyasha pushed it aside and asked for a beer. Hojo picked it up again and sighed, "Look!"

Inuyasha looked up and stared at him in dismay, "Have you been skipping your medication?"

"Don't be mean. I want you to read the article!"

"I dropped out of high school. I didn't know I still needed that ability."

"Fine, I'll read it. It says that there's a new dance club opening downtown. It's supposed to be hot."

Inuyasha smirked and finally let out a chuckle, "Hojo, don't be a dumb fuck. I—we don't dance. We drink and piss all day. We don't have time in our busy schedule to go out a dance with the local hoohas. Open your fucking eyes! Besides, Kouga here has two left feet!"

"Hey, I dance pretty good!" Kouga retorted.

"Don't kid yourself."

"I think it's a good idea," Miroku said, walking towards the arguing trio.

"Oji, don't tell me you're taking this dumb fuck's side!"

"Hey I'm sick and tired of getting drunk and getting high all the time. I want to do something different for a change."

"Yeah, me too," Jaken screamed from across the room, still drinking a beer.

"Shut up Jaken, you can't go. You're the guard tonight and besides you're too old," Inuyasha bellowed.

"Hey shitheads! I'm only 21. I'm not a freakin' senior citizen!"

"Whatever, you're still guard."

"Does that mean we can go?" Hojo asked. He was eager to put some light from the damper mood everyone was reflecting. He didn't know being in a gang would be so melodramatic.

"Fine, I don't care what the hell you guys do. I don't dance so I'm not going."

"Fine, suit yourself. I heard a lot of college girls were coming…"

Inuyasha straightened up and looked at Miroku, "college girls?"

"Yeah, lots of them…with really tight clothes…"

Inuyasha looked around and stood up, "You guys need a fucking babysitter anyways. Let's go. I'm tired of talking."

--

"Kagome, you have to wear this skirt. You'd look so hot!" Sango screamed as she rushed to finish her makeup. She looked across the room and watched as Kagome continued to struggle with her outfit.

"A skirt? I don't really wear skirts."

"So what? Wear it for tonight. It's just tonight."

Kagome looked down at her pile of rejected clothes and extended her hand towards Sango. Sango tossed her the red skirt which was much shorter than Kagome had anticipated. She hesitated before putting the barely there micro mini on.

"I told you, you would look hot!"

"I look like a slut."

"You don't! I wear that skirt! Now stop your whining and finish putting on your makeup! The girls are going to be here in a couple minutes."

Kagome examined her outfit in the mirror and sighed. If her parents saw her, they would freak. Her v-neck top and micro mini left little to the imagination. She looked over at Sango and realized that next to her, she looked like a nun. She was dressed in a skin-tight silk dress that came up her legs in two slits. Kagome hurried to the bathroom next to Sango and wondered if it wasn't late too change.

DING DONG

Oh shit, it was too late. Kagome raced to open the door and welcome her friends inside. In a matter of moments, the five of them left the apartment and headed towards the car garage.

--

Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, and Kouga left Jaken to watch over the crib and Hakkaku to clean their filth. The four felt pretty high and mighty that night considering they all thought for sure they'd get laid. But it was also the feeling of doing something that didn't have anything involved in guns and blood. Plus, they dressed for the occasion and that hardly ever happened. Inuyasha looked at his comrades and smiled. They hopped on the bus and headed towards Oak St. with one hand in their pockets and Inuyasha's on a flask of vodka. If he was going to have fun tonight he needed a little kick in the ass. He was a much happier person when the world was in doubles. Besides, a whole different side to him showed when he got drunk, especially on some vodka. Coronas just didn't cut it for him anymore.

Miroku eyed him and shook his head. He was hoping to have a fun and clean night. But he knew he shouldn't have expected much from Inuyasha. He was just thankful he took the bate and decided to hang out with them. The guy was beginning to become such a damper. He hardly ever laughed anymore expect when they were alone. But the Inuyasha one on one was a much different Inuyasha from the one in front of his gang. The real Inuyasha is kind hearted and a clown. But the gang leader Inuyasha hides behind the shadows, kind of like Batman minus the money and skin tight leather suit. Miroku gagged then from a mental image of Inuyasha in a leather suit.

"Oji, you okay?" Inuyasha asked, patting his buddy's back. Miroku looked up and nodded his head.

Inuyasha leaned in closer and whispered, "You think she'll be there?"

Miroku looked at him and nodded but in reality, he had something else lurking in his perverted thoughts. Sure he was glad to go for Inuyasha's sake but he had also hoped to see someone else at the night club—someone he had been seeing secretly for some time.

"I wouldn't even know what to say," he said, his mind fleeting into daydreams of second encounters with the brown haired mystery girl.

"Then don't say anything. Do what you always do—head straight for the bedroom."

Inuyasha elbowed him and looked down, "It's not even like that with her. There's something more."

"Maybe because she's Sesshoumaru's girl."

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment and shook his head, "I felt the connection even before I knew they were together. I just know it Miroku, she's the one."

Miroku looked at him and let out a chuckle, "Don't tell me you're going soft. You sound like you're in love."

"I think I am."

Miroku stared at him wide eyed. Inuyasha never falls in love, he thought. He breaks hearts but never falls. This girl was doing more damage than he thought.

--

The foursome arrived at the stop and headed out the door cool as ice. No one quite knew about them but they were feared by people in sub-divisional gangs or skanks as they liked to call them. Skanks were gangs that tried to hit it big but doing stupid things like holding up 7elevens and hanging out at the local ghetto fabulous. But they were nothing but two-bit crooks pretending to be better than they were. Everything was underground so no one except Inferno and Severed Chaos. Severed Chaos—he thought. Where the fuck where they anyways, he wondered, as his mind began combing answers for their lack of appearances. It was odd, he had to admit, that they haven't shown themselves for weeks. It was as though they were planning something. Inuyasha was so involved in meeting this mystery girl that his plots on revenge had completely slipped his mind. No matter, he thought, he would think about this tomorrow. He needed to be the one to strike first and not the other way around. He could afford to lose another one of his gang mates. Besides, the first murder was hard to take in already. Another one would do damage to his mind.

RING RING RING

"Miroku, your cell is ringing."

RING RING RING

"I know…"

"Aren't you going to pick the annoying thing up?" Kouga screamed. Inuyasha stared at Miroku curiously. There was a reason he didn't want to pick up his phone. It was the person on the other end. He knows who it is…

"No, I'll just let it ring. Besides, it's probably my old man."

RING RING RING

"Don't be stupid. Here let me pick it up!" Kouga grabbed the cell phone from Miroku's back pocket before he even had time to snatch it. Kouga stared at the number and smiled.

"This isn't your dad's phone number. He lives in the district—wrong area code. Who is it Miroku?"

"None of your business!" Miroku said, fighting to retrieve the cell phone.

"Kouga give the fucking cell back to him," Inuyasha demanded. Kouga turned to him and huffed, "Don't you want to know who Miroku is hiding from us?"

"Just because you aren't getting any phone calls doesn't mean you have to take it out on Miroku," Inuyasha said snidely.

"Hey I get plenty of phone calls…and from girls too…really HOT girls…"

The gang turned their heads and walked on ignoring Kouga. Kouga looked down and followed suit behind them.

--

Kagome searched through the crowd of sticky sweaty grinding bodies in search of her friends. She had lost them the moment they all entered into the club. She was drowning in a sea of bodies and none of them belong to her shipwrecked friends. She headed towards the bar and asked for a Cosmopolitan. The bar tender looked at her and poured her a coke. Kagome smiled and took the coke.

She looked around and wondered where her trusty sidekick was. She had run off when they entered, insisting she needed to touch up on her makeup. But when Kagome went to the bathroom she didn't see her. It was at that point that she lost everyone. Great, she was a freaking loser drinking a coke. She looked down at her feet which were killing her. Sango insisted she wear a pair of stilettos. This was the last time she let that girl dress her. She looked like Hooker Barbie. Kagome downed her drink and went back into the dance floor to find her friends. After a couple minutes of searching and shoving, she gave up again decided to head back to her safety spot. But before she could escape the sea of bodies, a hand held her back and she turned to face a guy with dark brown hair. He looked at her and smiled.

"Excuse me, but you're holding onto my wrist."

"I know," he responded, "You want to dance?"

"Not really."

Kouga edged forward and looked into her eyes, "Don't be shy. I won't bite."

Kagome tore his claws from her wrist and turned her back eager to find sanctuary.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me!"

Kagome continued to dig through the mass of sweating bodies. She was sure he was still fast on her trail but the more the crowd devoured her, the more her migraine grew. It didn't take long before the room began to spin and she felt the vomit begin to form at the pit of her stomach. She stopped maneuvering through the crowd and stopped to find an exit to breathe some fresh air. Yes, that was what she needed, her mind screamed, some fresh air. She bent over and clutched her stomach, begging it not to give out. Finally, she looked up and was relieved to see the glowing green sign of salvation overhead—the exit. She sighed and began to reach for it like it was gold itself. But, before she could reach it, the same hungry hand, reached for her again. This time, she did not bother to look up.

Kouga smiled after he grabbed onto the brown haired beauty. He wasn't that easy to lose. However, his smile turned into a disappointed frown after he realized the sickly look on her face. He let go of her instantly and watched as her eyelids began to blink rapidly.

"Hey, are you going to throw up or something?" he asked. She didn't answer; she simply nodded her head slowly and quickly covered her mouth to motion her need to gag. Kouga looked around disgusted and had the urge to leave the nasty chick where she was but somewhere inside of him—he called it his goodhearted Kouga—pushed him to help her out so she could get some fresh air. He sighed and led her to the backdoor, where she quickly threw up. Kouga looked down and nearly gagged himself. She had thrown up all over his shoes.

--

Inuyasha looked around and headed for the bar for a glass of coke. He was a little lost and completely confused. He wasn't much of a dancer and didn't like the idea of foreign bodies bumping into his. Well, okay so that part wasn't so horrible…sometimes. He had spent an hour looking for a familiar face, even Kouga's. But was disappointed to realize they had gone off into their own little corners—drinking, dancing, and flirting. Inuyasha felt as though he had enough of the party scene. He was more of a drinker anyways. He sighed and asked the bartender for a coke.

"I'm glad," the bartender began, "you're the first kid to ask for a coke. I'm glad there are still sober people out here…" He reached over and poured him a tall cold glass of coke and left to tend to the other customers. Inuyasha reached into his jacket pocket and took out his flask of vodka. He smiled and poured it into his glass of coke.

--

"Shit! You bitch! You threw up all over my shoes!" Kouga yelled, unable to look at his sneakers. He looked around and threw his hands over his face in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Kagome managed to say in between gags and coughs. Well, she wasn't that sorry. For one thing he was a jerk and secondly, throwing up had cured her migraine. She wiped at her bit of vomit on the side of her mouth on her sleeve. She had wanted to smile but held it back in fear of making him angrier. She still wasn't sure if he was the type to hit a girl.

"That's all you can fucking say?!" He reached for her sleeve and pulled her towards him. She tried to release herself from his grip but was much too weak. Kagome realized that it didn't matter if she was a girl or not. He'd punch anyone and anything that pissed him off.

"Let go of me you jerk!" she screamed, continually trying to escape from his superhuman grip. She decided it would create more damage if she used her legs also. So, she began to kick at him. It was good thing she was wearing Sango's stiletto pumps.

"First you fucking throw up on me and then you kick me!" Kouga pulled her forward until they were merely inches away. They looked at each other for awhile, Kagome still trying to fight his gaze and his grip. She looked away and he violently reached for her chin and pulled her back. She contemplated spitting on him but held back in fear.

Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes. There was something devilish about it, as if he was contemplating something himself.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Will you let me go?!" Kagome screamed.

Kouga strengthened his grip on her face to cease her infernal racket and finally dove in for an unwanted kiss. Kagome struggled to free herself from his lips. He took his sweet time. He finally let her go and threw her back.

"Tastes like crap!" he shouted. He wiped his mouth, still tasting vomit.

Kagome eyed his in anger and turned her head. "You asshole!"

"Don't tell me you didn't like it!"

"I'd rather have my stomach pumped!"

Kouga snickered and turned to find a bathroom to wipe the vomit off his shoe, "You're spunky…I like that."

He turned a corner and was quickly pushed back by a forceful punch to the stomach. He was hurled to the floor from the unexpected jab and looked up to see an all too familiar face. He laughed and stood up. Kagome looked on in the background.

"Sup, fucker…"

--

Inuyasha finished his "special coke" and took a breath before again setting foot into the sea of sweat. He collided into a couple girls who immediately began dirty dancing with him. Any other time he would have jumped at an opportunity to get his freak on but at that moment his mood was just too sour from the disappointment of not seeing Kagome. He pushed through and continued to search for her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around annoyed to see Kanna staring at him. He sighed and looked her over. She was looked delicious but he wasn't in the mood to play any games.

"Hey stranger," she said, her voice shouting over the noise of the music. She reached over and took his hand. He gave in and followed her. He was a little bored anyways. She was always full of surprises.

She led him out of the crowd and sat him at the bar.

"I'm not thirsty," he said nonchalantly but sat on the stool nevertheless. She smiled and ordered vodka on the rocks.

"Why don't they cart you?"

"Do I look like I drink soda?" she asked. The bartender returned with her vodka and a sly smile on his face. Inuyasha shook his head and tapped his fingers on the bar table.

"So, what do you want Kanna?" he asked annoyed but a little happy to finally being able to talk with another person. He scanned through the crowd again in search of his dream girl.

"Who you looking for Inuyasha?" Kanna asked sipping at her vodka.

"Nobody," he muttered.

Kanna smiled and slipped a hand onto his knee, "So what's new, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at her hand which was growing nearer and nearer to his…

He slipped into his chair and cleared his throat, "I don't feel like it, Kanna…"

She frowned, "You always did before…"

"Cut the shit. I know you're stalling me. Where's Onigumo?"

"Stalling? Ye with little trust." She giggled and again reached for his leg. Inuyasha brushed her away and searched for Kouga. Great, he muttered, and I was hoping for a happy and clean night.

He bumped into Miroku on the way and signaled him to follow him. Miroku was reluctant to follow but saw the seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes and sighed. He turned to Sango and kissed her on the lips.

"And this is where I exit…" he said to her and disappeared into the crowd.

Sango opened her mouth to call for him but stopped herself. She looked around and hoped nothing serious was happening. If shit was going down, she'd need to call her brother. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. She pushed her way through the crowd and finally found a quiet spot outside the doors to the club.

She quickly dialed her brother's cell number.

"Kohaku, get your ass over here…I think some shit is going down. Oh and bring reinforcement…"

--

"Onigumo, buddy…pal," Kouga snickered. Onigumo wasn't happy.

"Kouga, you shit-face. I thought you had two left feet. Why you here?"

"Would you people stop saying that! I can dance, dammit!" Kouga huffed.

Onigumo ignored him and signaled for his thugs to surround him. "I told you that the next time I saw you, I'd break your face in half."

"Aww and break this cute little face?" Kouga put a hand on his chin.

"Shut-up! I can't stand to listen to your voice!" Onigumo yelped.

"A lot of girls think I sound sexy."

Onigumo lunged for him but was too slow for Kouga's wolf-like reflexes. Kouga side stepped him and Onigumo grabbed onto air.

"A little rusty?" Kouga teased.

Onigumo wasted no time. He caught Kouga off guard with a side punch to his ribs. Kouga's body bent forward from the pain and he clutched onto his side. Onigumo went in for another punch, this time to his face. Kouga was again forced forward and onto the ground from a punch to his cheek. Kouga lay on the floor immobile for a moment but was not ready to give in yet. He kicked his leg forward and landed a hit on Onigumo's side. Onigumo, not expecting the kick, was pushed to the side. Kouga quickly stood and punched him hard on the face.

"You punk! How dare you hit my face!" Kouga screamed.

"Hey, watch out!" Kagome yelled from a safe distance. Kouga turned and smiled, "I didn't know you ca--"

Kouga felt a punch to his side, the same place Onigumo had just punched him. He looked up and saw Onigumo's thugs surrounding him.

--

"Inuyasha, what's up?" Miroku asked, disappointed he had to cut his fine evening with Sango short.

"Kouga's in trouble."

"He can take care of himself. Besides, he such a pain in the--"

"It's Onigumo."

Miroku grew serious and searched for the exit. As far as everyone knew, Kouga and Onigumo were deadly enemies. A hot sweaty club and two brooding gang members—that was never a happy combination.

Onigumo had a shaky history with the Inferno Six because he used to be in Inferno Six. Actually, he was well respected. He was fast on his feet and his fists were made of steel. Since all the current members of Inferno of neophytes, no one knows for sure what went down between Inferno and Onigumo. Well, except Jaken but he's not much for flashbacks. No one asks and no one gets confused with his nonsense ramblings. One thing is for certain—Onigumo is out for Inferno blood. Since disbanding from Inferno, he has created his own gang. It isn't much. It consists mostly of wannabe punks which is why they still have skank status. Soon, everyone is sure; they'll get higher in the gang ranks. But for now, they're just crud on their shoes.

Onigumo's beef with Kouga is a pretty typical scenario. Onigumo was just forming his newfound gang which he calls Black Tiger. He had to act tougher than he was and fight harder than he ever fought to win respect from the outside. Actually, he was already quite respected from his time in Inferno. But, he felt as though he needed more. It didn't take long for followers to form and before long he became a legend in the under world. So, it was quite surprising when the king of the Black Tigers fell in love.

A couple weeks after his gang formed they got into a brawl with a skank gang. The fight was bloody and three people who badly injured. One of them eventually died in the hospital. Onigumo was called into court for murder. Luckily, Onigumo comes from a prominent family of well respected doctors. A couple millions here and there and he was set free with a slap on the wrist, doing community service at the local school. What no one knew was that he was secretly involved with his lawyer's daughter, Yumi.

The Yumi days were a legend. He became soft. He thought they were in love. But, he was wrong. He found Yumi in bed three months into their relationship with no one other than Kouga. The scandal created a feud and Onigumo's hatred for all things Inferno grew. But his hatred for Kouga was unimaginable. A couple bloody fights broke out between Inferno and Black Tiger. Everyone was paranoid, ready to attack at a moments notice because no one was ever safe. Kouga had been jumped several times by the gang on his walks alone. The hospital became a second home to him. But, before long, Kouga grew stronger and the fights became a deadly routine. Take a leak, go to the downtown market, and get beaten to a pulp. No one was certain, at the time, how long it would last and how many more days or months it would take before they could all get a good night's sleep. No matter where they went, Black Tiger was always there, ready to pounce. It seemed as if it would last forever. Inferno learned to deal. It had to take the death of one person to end the feud. After half a year of fighting and blood gang warfare, Yumi's death ended the battle and forced the two men to surrender their hatred.

During the bloody feud, Yumi and Kouga continued to see each other as if everything was okay. Kouga knew that continuing to see Yumi would risk her life. But he did not give in. He had taken the one person Onigumo loved the most in the whole world. She was his and his forever. He was too blinded by sex and deceit to realize the danger he was putting her in. She died by Onigumo's own gun, in an attempt to save Kouga's life. She died instantly because, after all, when Onigumo aimed—he aimed to kill. The gun shot through her head and tore her brain apart. The papers said it was a mugging despite the fact she still had her 4 carrot diamond ring on her finger and a necklace worth thousands around her neck. Go figure…

--

"If we don't find them, Onigumo's going to rip his to shreds," Inuyasha growled, finally reaching the backdoor. Miroku followed by his side and nodded.

"I know."

The two men both reached for the door and opened it in unison. The doors swung open and it didn't take long before they found Kouga. The two men were battling it out and it was not certain who was winning. Kouga had an equal amount of blood on his face as Onigumo. But it was Onigumo's eyes that set fire to the fight. They were cold, dark, and teeming with hatred.

Inuyasha stepped forward, deciding what to do next. He could not just jump in because that would cause a full out battle and Inuyasha did not want this scene to turn out bloody.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. He also appeared to be uncertain as to what they should do. So, Inuyasha took the initiative and decided that the best possible choice was to try and talk some sense into Onigumo before things got out of hand and they were all looking at a pair of bars and handcuffs.

"Onigumo, what's up?" Inuyasha asked causally.

Onigumo paid no attention to him and continued to punch the life out of Kouga, who was laughing like a jackass, causing Onigumo to punch harder and faster. Kouga never learned.

"Hey man, we can work this out. You don't want the cops breaking this up. You'd go to jail again…we'd all go to jail. Your father can't bail you out forever."

Onigumo cease mid punch and let go of his hold on Kouga's hair. His head slammed on the ground and Kouga remained motionless on the ground, bloody covering his face. Onigumo got to his feet and walked towards Inuyasha.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds as if the other was trying to desperately read their mind. Onigumo took and step back and looked over at his gang, who were alert and ready when need be. Onigumo looked at Inuyasha again and punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha took a step back from the unexpected blow to his lower abdomen but within seconds regained his composer.

"Nice punch," he said. He was trying with all his will and every ounce of patience within him not to jump the guy and beat him to bloody pulp.

"Just because you're the leader of Inferno now doesn't make you king of the jungle. You're still a nothing to me," Onigumo returned to Kouga's side and looked up at Inuyasha again, "And to remind you…this is not your fight. This is between me and Kouga."

"If Kouga's in it, I'm in it."

"And I," Miroku said from behind.

Onigumo looked at the two and chuckled, "Bunch of babies. Fine with me. I like a crowd watching when I beat the life out of someone. So take a seat and enjoy the show, gentlemen. His death isn't going to come quickly."

Suddenly Inuyasha grew dizzy. He shook it off and ignored the momentary wave od nausea.

"I thought it was over, Onigumo! I thought there was peace!" Miroku bellowed.

"Wake up dumbass! This isn't fucking Candyland! You're in the underworld! If you wanted peace and love, you should have thought of another career!" Onigumo grew angry. He looked down at the mess he made with Kouga's face and shook his head, "It'll never be over. Now no one will look at his fucking face."

Kouga reached up and punched him hard in the face. Onigumo was thrown backwards. Kouga jumped to his feet quickly with all his strength and jumped onto Onigumo.

"You fucking asshole! How many times do I have to tell you not to punch me face. Punch my fucking stomach, why don't you!" He punched him again, but Onigumo did not react. He just took it. His gang members were looking worried. They were told not to interfere but their leader was in danger. They looked at each other for answers but found none. One of them stepped forward, nevertheless, and jumped Kouga. Kouga was thrown off of Onigumo and was now wrestling with one of the gang members.

Inuyasha jumped in and tried to pry the guy off of Kouga but was intercepted by another of the Black Tiger members. He punched Inuyasha hard in the stomach. Inuyasha punched him back and hoped it would keep him on the ground. But he was wrong. Before long, everyone was in and Inuyasha was powerless to stop it. He knew it wouldn't take long before the police came. All the while, Inuyasha's searing dizziness was taking a toll to his judgment and motor skills.

"What the fucks going on here?!" yelled a voice from a distance. The fight stood still for a moment as Inuyasha and the others searched for the owner. They had thought it was the police but it was only a group of guys. Inuyasha knew instantly they were part of a gang. They were wearing Red and White. The colors of some skank gang called The Trinity.

"Now, I know you all didn't get together without calling us!"

Inuyasha sighed. His body was bruised and broken from the fight that just occurred and he was ready for another one. His head was weakening him faster and faster.

Inuyasha stared at the figure, which appeared to the leader of the group. No one knew for sure who the leader of The Trinity because the gang had so many members and a few hundred divisions. But the main leader has always been a complete mystery to everyone. Inuyasha knew for sure the guy before him was not the leader. The leader, he knew, never dealt with trivial affairs like a backdoor fight.

"Skank, what are you doing here, sticking your fucking nose in other people's fights?" one of the Black Tiger members yelled. The guy just laughed.

"I'm here to save the day," he said and walked towards the guy, then planting a good punch on his face which caused the guy to tear up. The Trinity was on them in a second. Inuyasha thought he was outnumbered—the Black Tiger was one thing but a handful of Trinity members were another. However, soon, Inuyasha realized that the Trinity wasn't just here to have a little fun; they were here to help Inferno.

Inuyasha watched in confusion. There was no alliance. No connection. Why would Trinity help Inferno? There had to be a connection…what was it? Inuyasha was confused but he did not complain. He continued to battle it out and he was kicking some ass until he felt a hot searing pain run down his spine. He turned around and saw that one of the Tiger members had hit him in the back with a piece of wood which he had found by the dumpster. The fucker, Inuyasha cursed before falling to the ground. This was unlike him…he mumbled. But, the pain in his head was just too unreal. Miroku ran to his side and tried to wake him up. Inuyasha awoke instantly but still fighting the urge to faint or hurl.

"Shit, Inuyasha, what happened? The cops are coming! Hurry up!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha nodded and got to his feet. He followed behind Miroku, who was carrying Kouga along with the leader of the Trinity.

Inuyasha tried to run after them but his head seemed like it was going to burst. Sure that Inuyasha was right behind him; Miroku continued to carry Kouga's bloody body until he reached the hideout.

Inuyasha had fallen to the ground and was now unable to carry his body forward. He gave in to the pain in his head. His eyes closed, he heard the sirens coming nearer. Shit, he thought, I'm going to jail. No one's going to bail me out…I'm done for. This headache, he wondered, it's like I've been drugged…

Inuyasha, unable to think and feel, lay motionless on the ground. A figure from behind the dumpster emerged. She had not seen the fight because she was too scared to come out. But she knew it was a gang fight. She was relieved to hear the police sirens and she leaped from behind the dumpster before the police came. She was not in the mood and right mind to answer questions she did not know the answer to. But when she emerged from the sanctity of the dumpster, she was surprised to be a familiar face…

"Inuyasha…" she gasped.

--

co tsukino- I'm back from the dead. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hope you liked the two chapters! But this is the end of this chapter. What will happen with Kagome and Inuyasha? Guess you'll have to wait.

The next chapter will certainly come out soon.

Remember to R&R.


	6. wall of lies

Inferno Six

Disclaimer- You know the deal…I do not own Inuyasha, any of its characters…not even the fine Miroku…

Six: Wall of Lies

--

Inuyasha's growling stomach finally woke him up after a night and half a day of complete sleep. His body bolted up like a gun and he opened his eyes to the foreign room before him. His hands clutched onto the bed sheets and he quickly scanned the room. It did not take long before he realized the cool draft from beneath the mountain of blankets. He looked down and realized he was down to his boxers. And all his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. What had happened last night?

--

_Inuyasha:_

Last night? What happened last night? Blood…that sounds too familiar…that feels too real. Right, the fight. Onigumo and Kouga. The bastards…I don't know which one I hated more—Kouga or Onigumo. I'd like to pound both their faces in. Little assholes! It was supposed to be safe between the two groups…after the death of Yumi…it was all supposed to be done. But Onigumo just couldn't let it go. I shouldn't be shocked. I mean if it was my girl, I'd be fucked in the head. Then again, I've never fallen in love before so I wouldn't know what its like to get your heart sliced and then burned.

I've got to concentrate…I've got to figure out where the hell I am. Okay, think. What happened after the fight broke out. The police came and the party was cut short. But I was hit…hard…on the back and I got dizzy….but I've been dizzy throughout the fight. It was like something was eating at my head…it was so sudden…SHIT! Kanna! I started feeling like this after I had that coke…but how did she drug it if I drank it before I met up with her? But she was always so fucking sly…

Whatever, I cant think about that. I need a shirt, shit, I need pants! Where are they? Wait a minute…

--

Inuyasha reached over in agitation for his pants and realized then that he was in a girl's room. It hadn't occurred to him at first because the room looked androgynous—plain white walls, hardwood dresser, desk, and bed. But as his mind began to think clearer, he surveyed the room with a better perspective. There were a couple stuffed animals here and there, hidden from view in the corners but still visible. Then, there was a poster of Colin Farrell to the right side which suggested it either belonged to a fan or a really gay guy. Inuyasha shuddered, hoping it wasn't the latter of the two. He threw the blankets off his body, despite his urge for warmth and hopped off the bed, continually searching for signs of the identity of the owner. It occurred to him then that some stranger off the street had taken him here against his will…okay so he was unconscious and beaten from the fight…but still, who in the right mind would bring a total stranger to their house and care for them as if they knew them? For all they knew, Inuyasha could have been some axe murderer, part of the KKK, a Bush supporter, or a gang leader. Inuyasha smirked and ruffled through the strangers books and magazines which revealed that she was a college student and loved to read Cosmopolitan. That wasn't much help, Inuyasha muttered. He put on his shirt and glided across the room to the stranger's dresser. She seemed too neat for him. Everything had its own proper place and surprisingly her makeup (though there was barely anything) was all assorted by shape and color. Inuyasha had to laugh. He reached for the perfume and smelled it. He quickly did a double take and smelled it again. Funny, he thought, that smell is too familiar. But Inuyasha just couldn't put his finger on it. He turned the perfume to its rightful place and headed for her closet which was across the room, beyond the partition. Inuyasha had not noticed it at first, but there was a small partition that divided the room in half. Inuyasha pushed the partition aside and was surprised to see the room on the other side. It was the complete opposite of his captors. Clothes were everywhere. Inuyasha had to push through the jungle of jeans and shirts to reach the closet, which, he guessed, the two shared.

Who are these people? Inuyasha felt a little creeped out. Not only was he in a home he never set foot in but he did not know these people. Inuyasha began to paint a mental image of the Good Samaritan in his mind but kept conjuring the faces of old girlfriends. Inuyasha looked around and wondered whether they had used him in some sick perverted little fantasy. I mean …good looking…guy unconscious on the back alley of a night club might seem pretty tempting to a couple of lonely college girls. Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to feel turned on or freaked out. He concluded that he better leave before he finds out it's a couple of transvestites. He jetted past the junkyard room and headed for the door. Bu t before he could open it, he slowly swung open on its own. Inuyasha stood still, ready to attack. The instinct was all too natural for him. He held up his arms, prepared to grab the head if need be. It would only take a second for him to snap it in two. The door continued to open and Inuyasha slid to the side to let the stranger in. The door was completely open now and Inuyasha watched as she stepped in.

He held his breath and he leaped forward and took hold of her. She screamed and they both landed on the bed. With a quick sweep, he held onto her hands and waited for her to speak…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha was stunned when he recognized the voice which belonged to no one other than Kagome. In shock, he forgot to let go of her hands but it did not matter because she was quick on her feet too. She quickly reversed the hold on her hand after she felt him loosen his grip and kicked his feet so that he doubled back and was on his back. Then, with his hands still on hers, she kicked her feet over him and placed his hands over his head. If anyone happened to go in…it wouldn't look too innocent. Kagome now on Inuyasha's stomach, looking down at him as she remained transfixed on the bed, paralyzed.

"Kagome?" he asked, wondering if this was a dream.

"I see that you've recovered…I cleaned up all your wounds. Sorry, I left you here alone…" she sad softly.

Inuyasha, still stunned, forgot all about finding out how he got here, and was concentrating on Kagome on top of him and clutching his hands. He had the urge to just reach up and kiss her. But he restrained himself and focused on her darting brown eyes as they locked onto his.

"Thank you," he finally said.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something…" she asked hesitantly. He looked up at her and dread crept over his fantasy in his head.

Shit, how was he going to explain the fight and Kouga and how he was in a gang. How could he lie to her?

He nodded and waited for her question in quiet fear.

"Inuyasha, why did those gang members beat up on you?" Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed.

"I mean, I was so frightened when I saw you there on the street. I mean to beat up on some random guy on the street." Inuyasha looked puzzled. Thank God, she thought he wasn't involved…

"Unless…unless you were involved in some way…" he sputtered. Inuyasha gulped.

"Tell me you weren't involved…"

"I wasn't," was all Inuyasha said before Kagome looked up and realized she was still pinning him onto the bed.

She laughed out of embarrassment and took her hands off his and then slowly got off him and sat on her bed, her feet tucked under her and she watched him get up slowly and then sit across from her.

Actually, Inuyasha was a little disappointed. He didn't mind the position at all.

"I'm sorry for getting you in all this mess," Inuyasha said, bowing his head. He was never one to apologize for anything not even if it was his fault. Was he getting soft? Is this whom Onigumo turned into? A pathetic pile of shit?

"Inuyasha, don't be. You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you there. I'm glad I was there."

Inuyasha looked up startled, "Why were you there?"

Kagome looked down and started playing with the lone thread which had come undone from her blanket. She pulled at it as she talked. Inuyasha knew she was hiding something.

"I was…it was nothing. I was talking to some guy. I felt kind of sick and he helped me…I think…out."

Inuyasha could tell by her mindless rambling she wasn't telling him everything but he didn't push it.

"I see. I'm glad you weren't hurt by those…er…gang….people…" Inuyasha felt like such a hypocrite.

"Yeah, me too. I was so scared…I really didn't know what to do," she chuckled," I was holding my cellphone so tight in my hands, it practically was carving itself into my skin," she held up her hand and showed him where she had pierced herself with the cell phone, "but I was so afraid to call in case they heard me…in case I made things worse. So I waited…and I waited too long…" she looked down again and this time leaped forward and into his arms. Inuyasha surprised, just watched as she cried into his shirt.

He cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Kagome, why are you crying?"

"If I hadn't waited so long, you wouldn't have been hurt!" she cried out. Inuyasha smiled knowing how much she cared but secretly wishing she had called sooner…

"It's okay Kagome, really. I'm fine. I don't die."

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Inuyasha, we all die…"

"Not me. I'm going to live forever," Kagome nodded and continued to embrace him. Inuyasha didn't mind.

--

Sango paced back and forth, contemplating over the last night's events. She had told Kagome she went home for the day. She looked around at the dank cold ceiling and wished she had gone home. Too much shit happened last night that wasn't supposed to. The gang wars were supposed to be on a stand-still after that Yumi chick's head was pounded by a 45. But, nothing was ever peaceful for too long.

She continued to pace back and forth before she dizzied herself and she was forced to sit on the couch and wait. The building was a fifteen story structure which used to be a fine hotel in its glory days, cerca 1940. But, after years of neglect and a dozen bankruptcies, the hotel was discarded and labeled an unsafe building structure. About a decade ago, it served as a newfound purpose. It welcomed its new inhabitants with no running water and staircase that would give in at any give day if one was not careful. However, through the course of that decade, the new inhabitants decided to reawaken the old hotel and turn it into a mansion. So, they worked tirelessly—fixing the plumbing, redoing the floors. They got the money through a couple of means, all of them illegal. But, in time, the place began to look like its old self. Now, it houses the majority of The Trinity.

Sango sighed and looked at the door to the Trinity's infirmary. She had called her brother that night quite sure something was going down. She saw it on Miroku's face. She sensed it in the air. She touched her temple and massaged it to stop the throbbing. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at first but leaned back and relaxed when she realized it was only Miroku.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he held her tight and placed a hand on her forehead, "You getting a cold?"

"No, I'm just a little tired and hot."

"You just need sleep."

"Is Kohaku okay?" she asked, concern on her face.

"He's good. A couple cuts and bruises. The guy's tough."

"And Kouga?"

Miroku was silent for a moment and finally said, "He'll live."

Sango got up suddenly and looked at Miroku, who looked equally tired, bandages throughout his face, "You shouldn't be here. They don't like foreigners."

"I'm an Inferno, they'll learn to deal."

Sango smirked, he was such a cocky bastard, "Does anyone know?"

He shook his head.

"Not even Inuyasha? I thought for sure he's figure you out quick."

"I thought so too but I've been hiding it so well."

"You know he's going to kick your ass when he finds out your girlfriend is part of The Trinity."

Miroku smiled, "I can take him on."

Sango grinned and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

--

Kagome rose from within Inuyasha's grasp and chuckled, "God, I'm such a girl."

Inuyasha laughed and wished he could stay like this with her forever but knew that was impossible. He stared at her one last time as she wiped at her tears and tried to laugh off her breakdown before rising up from the bed. He reached for his jacket on the chair beside the bed. He felt a tug at his sleeve and saw Kagome calling to him.

"Where are you going? Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something? I can't let you go out there…you might still be hurt," she rambled. Inuyasha grinned and continued to put on his jacket.

"Don't worry about me. I've been through worse."

"You have?"

He bit his lip and turned to face the door, "I'll be seeing you. Maybe we can talk books next time we meet. And Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry…" Inuyasha exited the door and walked himself out. He was really hungry…after all…it had been his stomach which had woken him up. But, he knew he couldn't stay there. It was too good there. He wasn't worth the care.

He jumped down the steps in long strides and headed out the apartment complex, wondering where he should go first—the Inferno hangout or Trinity. He decided to head out to Trinity and take his chances. They couldn't stop him from asking the questions he wanted answers anyways. Despite the fact he was pretty young for a gang leader, he was still a gang leader. They would have to listen to him. He wasn't afraid to fight.

--

Inuyasha stared out at the rundown hotel Trinity had claimed as their fortress of solitude and chuckled. It was the product of a decade of pure man power. He had only stepped inside a couple times, once during the gang wars when an alliance (which was now broken) had formed and second when Yumi had died. It felt quite odd stepping inside it a third time. It felt too familiar. That was never good.

He listened to the scraping of his sneakers as they made their way towards the steps. Inuyasha stared at the door for a few seconds before entering. He should have knocked or rang a fucking doorbell because once his foot touched Trinity soil, he was ambushed—surrounded by second class thugs eager to taste their first kill. Of course, they hadn't expected to see Inuyasha. They reluctantly backed off and watched him for a few seconds as he stood from the floor. They had kneed him down so he was forced on the ground.

"Good to see you all too."

"What do you want, Inferno?"

"I came to see Kouga."

"Who the fuck is Kouga?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, certain they didn't know anything that had happened last night.

"Look let me talk to someone who knows or get the fuck out of my way!" he threatened.

"We can't do that," one of them stuttered.

Inuyasha was starting to get pissed off. He had a few hours of rest and was ready to rumble. Inuyasha signaled for the guy to come forward. He looked around at his buddies for a suggestion but all of them turned away, half in fear and half in confusion.

The guy was as tall as Inuyasha and was as thin as a board. He approached Inuyasha with caution. Inuyasha watched him attentively and smiled. He quickly punched him in the nose. The punch was so quick that the guy had no time to react. Blood began to gush down his nose. He threw his hands over his face to stop the bleeding but instead toppled to the floor.

"Shit! By nose!" he screamed, "Wha da buck you do dat for?!!" he whaled. Inuyasha was bored. He did feel a little bad.

"Inuyasha…already picking on people weaker than you?" he heard a voice say from atop the stairs. He looked up and was not happy to see the guy from last night. He had dark brown hair which matched his equally dark eyes. He appeared to be younger than Inuyasha.

"You again!" Inuyasha screamed, "Where's Kouga?"

He casually leaned against the wall and folded him arms, "He's around."

"Cut the shit! Just hand him over!"

The guy chuckled and headed down the stairs, "Don't worry, he's recovering."

Inuyasha watched him approach the group in a sly confident glide that drove Inuyasha crazy. He hated arrogance.

"Go get this guy out of here. We just cleaned this floor!" he yelled. A group of guys quickly carried the guy in the hall without a word.

"My name is Kohaku. Leader of Trinity district 5."

Inuyasha watched him as he raised his hand for a shake. Inuyasha reluctantly shook his hand and looked down the hall where they had carried the guy he beat up.

"You probably broke his nose. They aren't good to me if they only have four senses."

"Just bring me to Kouga so I can carry his lame ass out of here."

"Let me guess. Patience isn't one of your strong traits," he snickered. Inuyasha grew angrier. Kohaku sensed the fumes coming out his head and quickly told him Kouga would be okay and that he should come back in a day or so.

"No way!"

"Fine, take him. Let him bleed to death."

Inuyasha remained silent.

Kohaku stared at him for a few moments and smiled, "We've all noticed a change in you Inuyasha. You've turned a little soft. Is it a girl?" Inuyasha did not answer.

"I see. Well, since you aren't one for chitchat, I was told to tell you that Miroku is here."

Inuyasha snapped to, "Miroku?"

"Yeah, the walking talking pervert."

Why is he here?"

Kohaku opened his mouth to speak but thought the better of it. He had promised his sister he would not tell despite the urge to. Telling would lead to too much drama. He wasn't a dramatic guy. Besides, it was against the gang code to have a relationship with an affiliate gang member. He didn't want to hurt his sister. Maybe Miroku but not Sango.

"He's in the infirmary down the hall," Kohaku turned and began to ascend the stairs, "Don't stay too long. I don't like unwanted company."

Inuyasha smirked and wasted no time to run towards the infirmary. It was unnatural but he hoped Kouga would be okay.

--

Miroku sat beside Kouga in a light sleep. He had been up all night with Sango, discussing the fight and having sweet sex. He was about to reach REM when Inuyasha came charging through the door like a deranged maniac, blood on his shirt.

Miroku's eyes rose slowly and he grumbled. He was cranky from the lack of sleep and the fact that Inuyasha decided to have a fight without him. Miroku watched as his friend ran to their side and looked down at Kouga, whose face was a mangled mess.

"At least Onigumo straightened up his face," Miroku joked. Inuyasha didn't laugh. Miroku guessed he wasn't in the joking mood.

"How long has he been out?" Inuyasha asked.

"He just went back to sleep but a few minutes ago he was babbling like a lunatic."

Inuyasha looked up and said, "What's the word on Onigumo?"

"I heard hes singing the same tune as Kouga. Too bad, I thought Kouga had done more damage."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled up a chair, "They said they won't let him go for a day or so."

Miroku shrugged, "He'll be safe here. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

"Because its times like these that the gangster code must be followed."

"Miroku, we're gangsters not the Catholic Church. We're good for nothing crooks. No one is ever safe."

Miroku chuckled, "True. But I know he'll be okay so quit being a lame ass punk."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku. He was so easy going. Nothing ever seemed to faze him. He wished he was like that sometimes. But there were times when he wondered what lay behind the surface, what made his best bud tick. There was something there that he was hiding, something he was careful not to reveal. Inuyasha knew Miroku was dating someone he didn't want anyone else to find out about. It was too obvious. Inuyasha was his best friend, he'd have to be dumb, blind, and deaf not to notice something was up. Miroku was never the humble type. This girl must be special. Inuyasha smiled. He knew the feeling.

Miroku and Inuyasha had become friends off the bat. Their personalities just instantly clicked like frosting on a cake. Miroku's nonchalant boyish charm was a perfect fit for Inuyasha's harsh temper. They had both been neophytes together when they started Inferno and had relied on each other to get through the first few months of rigorous "training." Not just anyone got into Inferno—you had to think, eat, and dream strength. This was why only a few are selected for Inferno and in the end only six members can remain.

Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's pants, "Hey, you aren't carrying heat. Decided to leave little Jimmy behind?"

Inuyasha patted down his pants and gasped, "Shit, she has it."

--

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left through the door before rising from her place on the bed and slowly walked towards the bedside drawer. She opened it ever so slowly and her eyes instantly darted towards the black pile of steel.

She reached down to touch it and was surprised to feel how cold it was since last night.

Why was Inuyasha carrying a gun? She had wondered this all day, even at the YMCA where she volunteered as a tutor. She couldn't concentrate and often had to repeat her lessons because she was starting to drift off into her thoughts of Inuyasha and the gang. But she just couldn't believe he was in a gang. He was a good guy. Guys like him don't join gangs, right? People who read Gatsby and hold you when you cry.

She shook her head. She had asked him straight up. He had said no and she was content with that. Maybe she was pushing it. Maybe she was just willing to believe anything if it meant believing he was good. What was this she was feeling? Why did she care? She took her hand from the gun and rubbed her hands together, eager to warm them up and closed the drawer.

--

Sesshoumaru lay on his bed contemplating over whether he should call Kagome or not. It had already been a couple days and he knew the poor girl was waiting for his call. He had sensed how much she liked him from the kiss she unexpectedly planted on his lips. The kiss made him wonder how far he was willing to take their relationship—not just physically but romantically. He was never the kind of guy who was capable was keeping a long term relationship. But, there was a connection he felt with Kagome. Not only were they on the same intellectual level, but she shared with him the same ambition to become someone others looked to for admiration.

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone by his bed and stared at it for a couple seconds. Finally, he punched in the number which he now knew by heart. The telephone to his ear, he heard the distant ringing of her phone. One ring…two rings…three rings…and still no answer. Was she out? Impossible. A bio major never goes out.

He sighed and was about to hung up the phone when a heard the phone click and a weary voice on the other line said hello.

Sesshoumaru recognized the frailty in her voice and assumed she had stayed up studying for one of her classes. But after he had said hello, she instantly perked from the recognition.

"Sesshoumaru," she chirped. Sesshoumaru felt a grin escape his lips, excited over her excitement.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" he asked, a little concerned but mostly wanting to make small talk so he could build himself up to ask her for another date.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great," exclaimed, a hint of over exaggeration in her voice. Sesshoumaru sensed she was hiding something but decided not to ask.

"So, you up for a cup of coffee?" he asked, "I know a little coffee shop near your apartment."

There were a couple moments of silence as Kagome fought between her urge to go and her need for solace. In the end, she said yes.

Sesshoumaru hung up with a sinister smile across his face. He stared at his ceiling again and fingered around his bed for his koosh ball. He lifted the ball up and it hit the ceiling before dropping into his hands.

--

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. How could she go out with Sesshoumaru at a time like this? Then again, how could she not go out with him? He was an easy escape to the madness in her mind. She needed to get Inuyasha out her head. She still couldn't understand why she was still dwelling over him. For all she knew, this might have been the very last time she would ever see him again. In a few minutes, he would be but another person she once knew.

She looked for her purse and found it swung on her chair. She reached over and grabbed it. Her eyes darted towards the bedside drawer again before she headed out the door to meet Sesshoumaru at the coffee shop.

--

The Infirmary was a secret room that the Trinity lay hidden until just recently. If word were to spread that their hotel had the capabilities of a mini hospital, it would have been raided and destroyed. Leaking it out to the Inferno was a liability but Kohaku felt an obligation. He had a great respect for the group and if he had more guts would have got in. But he had neither guts nor the strength to get into a gang that was limited to an elite six.

He walked into the infirmary and stood watching the three men who didn't seem to be the men he had envisioned in his head—men who stood over you like a tower and brought fear to your senses. Just the opposite, they appeared to be quite normal. People with as much special ability as a cockroach.

He smirked and walked towards them. Kouga was still unconscious on the bed before him. Tubes and wires hung around his limp body, making him appear alien.

Kohaku was not sure how everything was funded but he knew the Trinity was powerful and had achieved their claim to fame through years of illegal activities—bank robberies, grand theft audio, and so on. But the Trinity was long pass petty crimes. They had enough money to support them a couple more years. And since the Trinity is such a accumulations of different groups, branching out into countries across Asia and even America. Their Trinity has surfaced and has been publicized in newspapers as quote "one of the most dangers organizations in our streets." This is one of the reasons why underground gangs like Inferno and Severed Chaos hated them. They had sold themselves to the devil—media blitz. Media blitz had given enough popularity to reel in more people and creating more subdivisions.

Kohaku stared at the two beside the sleeping wolf and had to let out a chuckle. Where they really the leaders of Inferno? He turned to Inuyasha and frowned. He had never been formally introduced to him but he knew all too well of him. The man was practically a living breathing enigma. Why? Kohaku was not sure. His affiliations with other underground gangs always had something to say about the brooding Neanderthal. He was said to be half beast and half man. However, looking at him now, Kohaku could only see a pompous fake.

Kohaku's attention shifted to the dweeb beside him. Miroku was a living breathing doofus, who just happens to be dating Kohaku's older sister, Sango. What she sees in the hentai, Kohaku could not pinpoint. But, he respected her too much to fight over him. He wasn't worth a sibling rivalry. However, Kohaku sensed something good in him—a goodness he seldom witnesses within anyone part of the underground conspiracy. But, he had felt it upon his first handshake with him and had lasted since. It was an eerie thought.

Finally, the two looked up, finally realizing they were being watched.

"Took you guys long enough. If I was going to kill you, you both would be on your backs dead by now."

"We knew you were there," Inuyasha spat back, "But we didn't care."

Kohaku moved towards them in a swift slow motion, as if waiting for him to pounce on him and beat him up.

"Why ya looking at us like that? You queer or something?"

Kohaku smiled, "I was admiring the two Inferno leaders. You guys are nothing your rumors say you are."

Inuyasha looked at him, preparing to be insulting so he could knock some respect into the kid. _Hasn't he ever learned to respect his gang elders?_

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

Miroku stood up and watched the heart monitor, contemplating over the night's events in his head.

"I need to go."

"Oji, where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled, still annoyed.

Miroku said nothing. He raced out of the room and out the door. He had forgotten all about it. He had avoided it all week and had wished he wouldn't have to go. But it was impossible. He ran down the street to his parked Porsche. He was taking a big risk to bring it here but there was no other option. It was the fastest car that would take him home in record timing. He approached the vehicle and pressed the button the unlock it. He slid inside and checked his rear view mirror before heading out. He was alone.

--

Kagome had arrived early and waited for Sesshoumaru in anticipation. Her hands shook from both nervousness and thoughts of Inuyasha. She hoped that her meeting with Sesshoumaru would clear her mind and help her to ease her anxieties. But the moment he arrived, the all too familiar butterflies began to form in her stomach. She clenched her stomach to cease the rumbling. Maybe she was just hungry. No, she confirmed, as she watched his toned masculine body approach her.

_God…damn…now I remember why I like him so much. _

Sesshoumaru approached her, looking confident. He waved and sat across from her. He had helped himself to a cold shower and some cologne, which intensified Kagome's deadlock on him. She bit her lip and stared at him in lust as he pulled up a chair across from her and sat down. Now, face to face, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to smile or help himself at her. He had rehearsed it many times. Lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Easy as pie.

No, it wasn't.

Kagome spoke first, eager to break the silence permeating in the air. Her words were soft but firm, "I thought you would never call again. I'm surprised to see you here, now, across from me."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Why wouldn't I call you?"

Kagome looked away, hoping that by diverting her gaze, she could finally calm her nerves, "You seem like a one time guy."

Sesshoumaru chuckled but deep inside he cringed at the idea. She had punctured a spot in his heart that already existed. She was dead on—he was a one time guy. He was surprised himself at seeing her again. Maybe she was the one. He heard of the one before, the one that you are meant to be with.

"I am? Do I appear that distant?"

Kagome smiled, "You appear like ice that desires to be melted."

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment and realized there was something different about her. Her demeanor had shifted from before. Her giddiness had transformed into an eerie calmness that enticed Sesshoumaru. He felt as though she had grown somehow.

"If you want, you can melt me."

Kagome giggled, "Don't be weird."

"Okay then, be my girlfriend."

--

Miroku parked his Porsche and headed inside his parent's mansion. He had hoped no one was home so he could slip into his room unnoticed. He wearily approached the door, fending off the doorman and tugged the door open. His stomach did a flip when he saw who was at the other side of the door.

The girl was dressed in a purple cocktail dress. She had dark long luscious black hair which stopped just short of her waist and accentuated her thin pink lips. The lips parted and Miroku watched as her hand reached out to grab him.

Feeling light headed and groggy from last night's battle, he did not have enough strength to hold his own when her right hand latched onto him and pushed him forward. She pressed her lips onto his and shifted her head towards his ear.

"Welcome home, my love."

Miroku stared at his fiancée through tired eyes.

--

Hey guys!! I appreciate the reviews!! Please keep them coming and I'll keep making more chappies! Love ya all!

--co Tsukino


	7. breaking away

Inferno Six

Disclaimer: Don't you think it's odd how Kagome is able to go back in time for days…weeks or even months at a time and still hasn't gotten expelled from school? I mean I know her grandfather tells the school she's out with some ridiculous disease but after a while it kind of gets suspicious….hmmm…I know, it's only an anime…anyways, me no own Inuyasha…

Seven: Breaking Away

--

The tall dark figure entered the elevator and quickly pressed the button to the forty fifth floor of the art deco building, built like the Chrysler Building in New York. The steel elevator doors began to close, confining him inside the cubicle fortress. A hand slipped between the closing gap and forced the doors open again. The figure grunted and headed to the back of elevator as he watched a middle aged woman walk inside with her nine year old son holding her hand.

The two slipped in and excused themselves, rambling about an important meeting she had with a couple loan officers. The figure could care less. He watched the doors close again, this time without any interruptions. The women reached over and pressed the button to the fortieth floor.

He fixed his eyes onto the blinking lights above indicating the passing floors. He was eager for what lay ahead. He hadn't stepped inside this building for a week now and he was hungry to start the task ahead. Hungry for blood.

The figure's attention was shaken when he felt a tug on his Armani suit. He grunted and looked down at the pile of flesh before him. The little boy smiled and continued to hold onto his suit like it was a fucking raincoat.

_It's a fucking Armani, you little bastard. Get your hands off of it. _

The look on his brown eyes was magnetic and demonic at the same time. The little boy looked up again but did not cease his tugging. The figure grinned and slowly shifted his suit pocket so that a glint of silver was visible. It clung to his shirt like a second skin. The little boy was immediately intrigued. He stood on his tiptoes and peeked inside.

The figure lifted the shiny object from within his pants and pointed it directly at the little boy before him.

_This'll shut him up._

He pointed the object at the boy and slowly his finger pulled on the trigger.

"Sei, don't bother the gentleman," his mother scolded, pulling the boy by her side. The man slipped the gun back into his pants and buttoned his suit.

Ding. The elevator door slid open and the pair exited.

_Lucky bitch_.

--

"Girlfriend?" Kagome asked, her hands still shivering like it was the middle of winter.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and grinned, waiting for her answer in quiet anticipation. He recognized the twinkle in her eye which drew him to believe there had to be another guy. He couldn't take a chance in losing her before he got to first base.

"It's so sudden, right? I mean we've only been out twice."

Sesshoumaru felt her breaking away. He needed to act fast.

"We don't have to be too serious first. But, let me be there for you." Sesshoumaru watched her gaze turn to him. Was she going to take the bait?

Kagome, although seemingly calm, was in chaotic overload. Her mind was like a ticking pendulum, shifting from right to left, going faster and faster. She didn't quite understand why she wasn't jumping up and down. She had dreamed of this since the say she met him but still, here she was now, looking confused and dumbfounded. She took her eyes away from his and focused intently on her fingers as if they were the most intriguing things she ever saw.

"Kagome?"

Kagome tore herself from the battle raging in her mind and nodded her head. She felt possessed.

--

Miroku slipped by the young woman and made his way to the stairs which winded upwards in an elegant S. The girl followed him up, shaking her hips in seduction, hoping he would look her way. But, his gaze was fixed towards his room. He raced up the stairs for salvation but was held back abruptly by a hand pulling him down. He reached for the banister and saved himself from a gruesome fall down the stairs.

"Kagura, let go!" he screamed, tugging his body away from hers.

_I need a fucking beer._

"Don't be such an asshole!" she screamed, letting him go to continue stomping up the stairs.

Miroku leaped forward and ran to his room. He slammed it closed and violently locked it. Miroku jumped onto his bed in exhaustion and closed his eyes. A flood of memories appeared before him.

--

Flashback—5 years ago

The room was dark and dismal, a flickering light stood as the sole penetration of complete darkness. A lingering figure sat in the corner, a book on his lap and razor blade soaked with blood by his side. He stared at the blade for minutes before finally taking it and using it as a tool of release for his pain and suffering.

The knocking on his door was persistent, masking the anger with concern. His eyes flashed from the door to the bloody blade like a pendulum, swinging left and right. Then, as if in wonder, he stared at the cut on his wrist. He had never done it before, it was a new feeling. But, it was a good feeling.

The blade had allowed him to escape for a flicker of a second into a world that crowned him the king of happiness. He had never felt so alive in his life. But the instant his hand trembled and dropped the blade, his world was gone and he opened his eyes to reality.

The lonely figure felt a tear escape his eyes and trickle down onto his cheek. It gradually made its way into his mouth and he savored the salty sliver of water. It was like candy.

His geometry was covered in his own blood. He smeared it and the blood continued to grow, enveloping the page like the darkness that had consumed his body. He didn't like mess—_they_ didn't like mess. He continued to spread the blood and shook his head in disapproval. If they saw it, they would never forgive him. Would they even care?

The boy disposed of the book in the trash and smirked. Advance geometry. It was just another class—another piece of shit on his monument of achievement. His parents had trained him like an animal to hunt for the best and kill all those who stood as an adversary. Like a monkey, he had obeyed them. He had lost his freedom of will along the road to greatness and all he wished now, staring at the bloody book, was a chance to get it back.

Miroku was the youngest son of the most prominent couple in Japan. They were liken to the king and queen of England but with the mind of a relentless business mogul. On a clear June afternoon, the queen had given birth to a son and named him Miroku. She was intent of giving him the best that life had to offer and if she had time, she would give him love. Miroku had an older brother whose free spirit had driven him from the house of death into a world of the greater good. Miroku was never close to his older brother. He was ten years his senior and had left the family establishment when he was merely eighteen years old for the Peace Corps. He was a man that had long ago denied his "royal" blood line, concerned for the purity of his soul. Miroku did not quite understand his intentions, but he knew he looked up to him because of the bravery in his voice and the strength in his will. Miroku, unlike his brother, was born under the shadow of his family's corruption.

Unable to defy his parents' legacy, Miroku was treated as the favorite of the two. His parents were certain his brother was throwing away his future but Miroku knew, deep down in his heart, how bright his brother's future was. Despite the fact he was never emotionally close to his older brother, his absence was disheartening. On the day he had left, his brother held him for what seemed like forever and whispered in his ear, "Follow your own path in life." Then he was gone.

With his brother disowned and discarded from the family will, Miroku was treated as the eldest and only son. With his brother gone, not only was Miroku forced to take over the family business but arranged to marry the daughter of her father's closest liaison. The marriage was pertinent to the stability of the corporation and the future of the family's legacy. Miroku accepted the responsibility with an awkward compliance and held his breathe.

He was always a smart guy, whose I.Q. reached genius. Although the classroom never posed as an obstacle for him, school was terror. Jealousy was a poison that had infiltrated the minds of his classmates. Despite all the power and prestige his family had, it was no match for slings and arrows of his classmates. Unlike his fancy clothes and expensive watch, he could not buy his classmates' friendships. He had to earn them but he did not know how. So, he awoke every morning like a bomb had exploded in his room and went to sleep with tears in his eyes.

His only friend through the years had been the blade on the floor and the books on the shelf. Too concerned for the wellbeing of their grand empire, his parents were oblivious to the pain he was suffering. Even as the pain began to reveal itself through the bags under his eyes and the cuts on his arms, they never noticed. Miroku was crying out to them but they never lifted an eye to the chaos consuming their son.

Finally unable to hold the anxiety inside, Miroku turned to the art of karate. It had been a hard task to keep his secret hidden, but his efforts were well worth it. He trained under the iron hand of his Sensei Kadju. The small studio was near his school and he had passed by it several times. He was drawn to the students practicing inside. Miroku longed to be that student. He longed to be anyone but himself because his self was a ticking time bomb. He was not sure how long he had left before he would finally explode. Karate was an outlet for his pain. He trained hard and worked relentlessly. His sensei had seen a potential in his student from the start which he worked to cultivate and expand. But, his sensei also saw the pain that was lingering over his beloved student like a rain cloud. He had trained Miroku to use his power and strength as a weapon of peace. Miroku tried to only use his training when needed. He had faltered several times though when he was bullied at school. Bringing them pain, he realized, gave him the release that even the blade lacked to provide.

In the dead of the night, he climbed out of bed and hunted for companions that shared his love for blood.

--

The effects of the drugs were still circulating through his body, so the task of opening his eyes needed twice the effort. They were heavy and seemed plastered to his face as though he hadn't opened them for years. It felt as though he were in an Impressionist painting. Gradually, his lids rose and a warm of blurry images penetrated his awkward vision. The room was purely white, he was sure, but the lack of color only heightened his perplexity.

A figure loomed over him like a tower. Because Kouga's vision was impaired, the figure was purely a moving jumble of brown, black, and white. Kouga grunted from his inability to move his body. In a need to move something, his eyes began to dart from one end of the room to the other in apparent confusion. The person over him, tried to calm him through fits of screaming. Kouga immediately recognized him as Inuyasha.

"Kouga! You're awake! You had me worried!" he yelled as though Kouga were deaf.

Kouga's vision slowly adjusted and finally Inuyasha's face came together. Although Kouga was sure he liked Inuyasha in blurry vision much better.

Despite the fact that his eyes had finally made their way to visual comprehension, his mouth was still a mixture of grunts and grumbles instead of words and sentences.

"Great! You fixed him! Now, I don't have to hear him talk!" Inuyasha chuckled.

_You bitch! Where the hell am I? Damn, everything hurts_.

Kouga's face was still a mess. Cuts and bruises scattered across his face. His upper lip was a swollen mess but luckily the red bump on his left eye served as a balance. The rest of his body was covered with a thin white sheet but Kouga was sure the rest of his body was badly bruised and beaten. It took a whole ten minutes before the feeling in his mouth came back.

"Where the hell am I? He screamed, trying to sit up. Inuyasha took a hand to his shoulder to sit him back down.

"Kohaku, he's broken again," Inuyasha said shaking his head and trying to restrain Kouga.

"Relax man, you're in the Trinity infirmary. They fixed you up so we didn't have to explain why you look like an elephant used you as a one night stand."

"I'm at Trinity? And I'm still alive?" he asked, calming down.

The two turned to Kohaku, who was rather enjoying the sight of the two quarreling.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. But, Miroku insures me you're in good hands, asshole. So, get better so we can skip."

"I'm already better." Kouga sat up again but quickly lay back down from a blow to his side.

"Sure, you are," Inuyasha scowled. Inuyasha left his side and crossed the room to meet Kohaku.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Okay, so I know there's something in it for you."

Kohaku shook his head, "No, nothing. Just your joy and happiness."

Inuyasha grinned devilishly and grabbed the guy by the collar, "Don't shit with me! Now, tell me what's in it for you?"

Kohaku frowned looking down. He liked this shirt.

"Just accept it that there are good people out there."

"I do but we aren't good people."

Inuyasha patted his pants for his gun but remembered it was with Kagome. The thought of her made him come back to reality. He let go of his hold on Kohaku and backed away. Kohaku rubbed his swollen neck and laughed.

"You're such a hard guy to please, Inuyasha," he chuckled.

"Kouga, get your shit! We're leaving!"

Kouga stared at him and back down at the thin sheets that were covering his completely naked body.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't complain! Just do it, Kouga. I don't care if you have to use that fucking sheet as a damn towel!"

"Excuse me but that's Trinity property. I expect some money for that," Kohaku said.

Kouga frowned, "How about all these tubes?" he asked. He looked down at the tubes running down his arm.

"Don't tell me I have to take these off myself!" he screamed.

Ten minutes later, the duo left the hospital, Inuyasha scowling like a madman and Kouga a naked mess, cupping his manhood. Fortunately, Kohaku had the decency to take out his support wires.

--

Sango ran outside the double doors and pressed her stomach against the balcony railing. She admired the view for a moment before lighting a cigarette and bringing it to her lips. The smoke never tasted so good. She hadn't smoked for a couple months now, intending to rid herself of the bundled death. But, she finally gave in to her urges and thought she deserved one. After all, she had aced her physics midterm and hadn't eaten more than a slice of the delicious chocolate cake sitting in their fridge. Then, there was the fact that she had called her brother and saved Inferno's ass. It was all for Miroku, she reminded herself.

After a couple puffs, she threw the still whole cig on the cemented balcony floor and stomped on it. No, she needed to stop. She sighed and looked out into the open city like she was in heaven. The lights below her radiated through the night sky.

After spending a couple hours at the Trinity hideout, she retreated back to her apartment. She was disappointed to find out that Inuyasha and Kouga had taken off despite the fact that Kouga was still in terrible condition. She knew he would have questions about the intentions of Trinity. Sango understood his predicament. He wasn't in the place to trust anyone. He was a primary target for a lot of gangs. There was no greater drug than power. Inuyasha had power. He was the leader of the underworld. People were scared of him. Kill the ruler, get the power.

She turned momentarily and stared at the living room. Kagome still had not returned. She didn't know where she was. Sango was more concerned with what happened with Inuyasha. It took a lot of willpower for Sango to leave Kagome alone with Inuyasha. Sango had heard a lot of stories of the famous Inuyasha and it was no secret that he had his share of ladies. It was his weakest link. Images of Inuyasha groping Kagome continued to haunt Sango's vision.

_The bastard, if he even tried anything. I'll cut his…_

Sango grunted and tore her eyes from the deserted room. Fortunately, Kagome had the keys to the car. Sango had to come up with one hell of a story to explain to her friends why the car was missing and their ride home was a taxi downtown.

It was so out of character for Kagome to act so irrationally. It appeared as though she was driven by something else. Sango arched her eyebrows and continued to search through the sea of lights. Kagome did not know it but Sango had watched the whole fight from afar. There were moments she had wanted to step in but she knew that her identity, at least for now, would have to remain a secret. Thank God she didn't jump in because little did she know that her best friend was hiding from a dumpster from a couple feet away.

There was something odd about the way Kagome looked at Inuyasha—as though she knew him. _Impossible!_ Sango shook her head and searched in her pocket for her pack of cigarettes but thought the better of it.

Her mind wondered back to Miroku as it always did when loneliness sunk in. She had met him five months ago. She had hated him at first but her love for him bloomed. Now with him on her side, she felt invincible. When they had met, she instantly uncovered the sadness lurking behind his deep brown eyes. He had tried to cover it up over the years but it, nevertheless, surfaced. She had been the only one to ever notice it, it seemed. She had realized his sadness because it reflected her own.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the click of the key on the door.

--

Kagome had covered a good four miles of walking before she headed home. She needed time to contemplate over the decision she just made. Why was she taking this so hard? He simply asked her to be his girlfriend, not discover the cure to cancer. They would simply go out on dates, make-out, and watch movies. It wasn't brain science. And if it didn't work out, they would break up and maybe remain friends. But, every time she tried to picture his face in her head, her heart would ache. It was a warning that maybe he was not the one.

Finally, she searched through her coat pocket and dug out her key. She inserted it and unlocked the door. Upon opening it, she found Sango on the balcony. Kagome hoped she wasn't smoking again. She was so happy when she stopped. Kagome trudged her tired body forward. It was only now that she wished she hadn't walked so much.

"Kagome," Sango yelled from the balcony. Kagome accompanied her friend on the balcony and looked down at the barely smoked cigarette. She realized her friend's cravings were coming back slowly. Kagome knew there was something going on.

"It sucks how we never have time to just stand out here and look out into nothing," Sango said.

Kagome just smiled and nodded, watching Sango intently. She had known her practically all her life but knew she had so many secrets yet to tell.

"Sometimes I wish I could just fly out and…" Sango drifted off her sentence and looked down.

"And?" Kagome said.

"Never mind," Sango smiled and nudged her friend on her arm, "So what happened to you last night?"

Kagome immediately felt guilt rise up her body, "I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't mean to leave you guys there!" Kagome clung onto her friend and sighed. She hoped they didn't hate her. Sadly, she didn't even realize what a shit friend she was until now. She was too self-absorbed in her own drama to care.

"No worries, Kag. We managed. So did you meet some guy and didn't tell me?" her friend teased.

Kagome felt herself blush and smiled to cover up her flushing face, "No, nothing like that. I guess I was tired and stupid. Do you forgive me?"

Sango pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It was a pretty fucked up thing to do."

Kagome hit her, "Don't be mean!"

Sango rubbed her arm and laughed, "Ouch! I told you it was okay!"

Kagome smiled, "Hey, what happened to you last night?"

Sango looked at her best friend and sighed, "I met a really hot guy and got laid."

"You little slut!" Kagome hugged her friend. Sango smiled and turned her head.

--

The tall lingering figure stood by the window on the forty-fifth floor, cleaning his gun with enthusiasm. He was whistling a tune to the Beatles "Hard Day's Night." He had reacquainted himself with the old office again. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol—his two favorite pass times. He looked around and his eyes fell on the ten or so individuals sitting on the couch before him. The bunch was liken to a group of brooding barbarians—drinking, smoking, and yelling at the television.

"Go! You bastards! Damn Celtics can't cut it anymore!" one of them yelled.

The dark figure by the window sighed and put down his gun reluctantly. He hated to part with the small shiny object. He treated it better than his own kid, which he was sure he had plenty of somewhere in this God forsaken city.

He crossed the room and circled the couch. He watched as they continued to spew obscenities out of their mouth—in the form of both food and swearing.

"Shut the fucking T.V.!" he yelled, tired of their head-cracking shouting. It was like babysitting a group of overgrown babies.

"Aww boss! The games getting good! The ce--"

The tall figure grabbed the insolent man by the hair, pulling his head back so that it touched the couch. The man raised his eyes so that it met his boss'. His boss saw the fear in his face and smiled. Slowly, he reached into his box and retrieved a small switchblade. He slicked it open and showed the blade to the man, whose hair he continued to hold in place. But the man's thoughts weren't on the tugging on his hair but the blade in his view.

"Did I tell you, you could speak?" the boss asked.

The man was practically pissing in his pants. He violently shook his head, his lips quivering. The boss tugged on his hair, demanding a vocal answer.

The man arched his back from the pain and spoke, "No, sir, you didn't."

"Do you have a hearing problem?" he asked.

"No…no, sire…I do—don't."

The boss looked into his eyes and smiled, "That's what I thought."

He let go of his hair and the man relaxed. But out of nowhere, the boss swung and a quick hand across his face and before he knew it, half of his ear was lying on the ground next to him. He screamed, cupping his ear as a flow of crimson shot from his ear and covered half of his face. The blood seeped through his hands and continued to flow until a group of men threw him a towel. He clung onto his ear with the towel and headed for the corner of the room.

The boss slicked back the strands of hair that had escaped the prison of his gel and cleared his throat before wiping off the blade with a clean white handkerchief and slipping it into his pocket.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I have great plans," he began, "be at your strongest men because it is time to act. I don't expect failure! If this doesn't go through, I will personally cut up every last one of you and feed you to my dog!"

The group stared at him in compliance, hiding the fear they felt.

Just then, someone clicked open the door and slid through it with ease. She lingered by the door for a second or so and admired the view. Her gaze directed itself to the leader of the group and she felt her thirst for him grow steadily. She let her smile curve into a seductive smile and slowly she made her way towards him, making sure every step accentuated all the curves of her body. She swayed with a sense of arrogance and she smelled of sex.

Her long brown hair drifted across the room like a ribbon. She wore a deep red dress which clung onto her body like a second skin. The group's eyes were fixed on her, drool dripping from their lips. She loved the attention and hungered for it. Finally, her black stilettos found their way to the leader and she stood by him, her hands on her hips.

They stared at each other for a second or two before he scooped her petite body into his hands and forced a kiss on her lips, which was aggressive and seductively passionate.

She broke away and shook her head, "Now, now. No dessert until you finish your homework."

He eased away and grinned, "Just in time. I was just telling them my plan."

She grinned, "Your plan?"

"To destroy Inferno and kill Inuyasha."

--

Hey guys! I hope its okay! I'm trying to make as many chappies before school starts! I have to make up for lost time! So, please R & R! It means a lot! And thanks to all those who have! I don't want to say too much so that I might give it away but all I have to say is that for all the InuKag fans, don't give up hope! Also, there will be more background stuff on Sango, Kagome, and especially Inuyasha…and some more about Miroku and Sango as well. Okay, that's all for now!!!

--co Tsukino


End file.
